It just can't be
by CrimzonMoon
Summary: Somewhere inbetween romance and despair, lies Max and Fang-all because of a secret that is keeping them apart.This secret puts love through the ultimate test.But what else isn't Fang saying?Fax.Rated T for language.Set Pre-Book 4.Revamping & Revising!
1. My heart aches at the sight of you

**Story: It just can't be…**

**Ch. Title: My heart aches at the sight of you.**

**disclaimer: i do not claim to own maximum ride.**

Hey! This is my first fanfic so it probably won't be too good… but I would appreciate it if you'd read it anyway and give me feedback. I don't know how often I'll get to writing new chapters, but I'll try to keep writing. Oh, and by the way this is all going to be in Fang's p.o.v., so it may get a little twisted.

My heart ached as I looked at her. Her blonde hair had fallen in her face. Her soft lips were slightly parted. Her stunning speckled wings were extended, just a little bit.

Maybe I should fill you guys in. It has been two years since the Itex in Germany fell. Unfortunately, other Itex corporations still existed. Flyboys kept coming, and improving. Whitecoats kept experimenting, and Max and I were still on the run.

Luckily, we were the _only _ones on the run. The flock was gone, but no, they're not dead. They're alive and well, living the best life they can live with their relatives.

Angel and Gazzy were living with their aunt, in New York City. Their parents may have thrown them away, but their aunt was different. She was so kind and understanding. She had accepted Ange and Gaz, without even hesitating. Even after she found out about the wings. Max trusted her, after spending some time at her house with the two siblings. It was heart breaking for her to watch them go, but they were happy and that's all Max had ever wanted.

Nudge was living with her dad, who had moved to Eureka, California. Yes, there is actually a town called Eureka, and its right along the coast. You know what that means. Nudge gets to spend most of her days at the beach, which is perfect for her. Her mother died, a few months before we met her dad, from cancer. Even so, Nudge is still ecstatic about having a family.

Iggy is staying with Nudge. "We all need someone", he said. "Angel has Gazzy, and Max has you. Nudge needs me with her. Plus, who else is going to shut her up when her dad can't figure out how to", he added laughingly. I remember his words like they were said yesterday.

So that leaves me and Max. We decided that we needed to defeat Itex, alone. That way the flock could be safe, without the fear of someone coming after them.

Right now, Max and I were in a cave, somewhere in Texas. We had stopped here to sleep. Though, I wasn't gonna get any sleep, any time soon. I couldn't. My mind was racing with a million different thoughts.

Actually, that's not true. My thoughts weren't different. They were all about one person- Max. That's a shocker, isn't it? All I ever thought about was Max. She's the only reason I'm still alive today. She's everything to me, yet she'll never know it.

I looked at Max again. She was curled up in a ball, on the cold cave floor. She was shivering a bit, probably because it was November and she was only wearing jeans and a t-shirt. I got up, covered her with the one blanket we owned, and sat back down at the cave's opening.

I thought again about the perfect angel that was sleeping only inches away from me. My heart ached again. Do you know what it's like to love someone, truly love someone, and not be able to tell them? It sucks, as I'm sure many of you know.

All I want is to tell her. To tell her how I feel. Even if I got rejected, I would want her to know. And if I didn't get rejected…well I can't even describe the happiness I would feel. But, it doesn't matter, 'cause she will never know.

And why can't I tell her? Because of them. The Whitecoats who made our lives a living hell. It's their fault. But maybe, just maybe, when they're gone, I can tell her.

Who am I kidding? The threat won't go away. I can never tell her. Never.

Ok guys. That's it for now. I know it's a little dull, but this is just the intro. It will get better...I hope. Please give me feedback. Thanks!


	2. 1,999

**Story: It just can't be…**

**Ch. Title: one thousand, one hundred, & ninety-nine**

**disclaimer: sorry i'm not awesome enough to make up MR. jp is though. anyway i do not claim.**

Hey guys! Wow so within the first day of posting my first fanfic, I already got 6 reviews! I'm psyched! Thanks guys! I appreciate the feedback, even if it's negative. Well anyway, I thought I would write back to those who have reviewed my story so far:

_CITCAT826 Thanks! Did I update soon enough? haha._

_some-random-ppl Thanks! It may be my first fanfic but I'm also writing a story. That's why I want feedback, so I can improve my writing style. And yes, Fang is awesome._

_disneydork First off, I like you're name ( I just went to Disney World like a week ago. haha). But, thanks. I'm glad you like it. I hope you read more._

_therealme1123 Thanks for reviewing. I know my sentences are kinda choppy, but that's on purpose. I wanted to make Fang's mind a dark, chaotic world so the choppy sentences are used to show just how random his thoughts are. They will get more fluid and make more sense. And I tried to incorporate more detail in this chapter. I hope you keep reading, cause you'll never guess where this plotline is going. Thanks!_

_Amethyst-Violet Thanks. Yes, I know poor Fang but in my fanfic he's a dark demented soul. Sorry. Well I hope you'll keep reading anyway._

_punk-angel-33 Thanks! I'll try to keep updating!_

The red-orange rays of sun ran over the Guadalupe Peak and spilled down onto the earth below it. It was not until the light penetrated the blackness of the cave that I heard a slight moan come from behind me.

Max was just getting up, yawning and stretching before making her way to the entrance of the cave to sit by me.

Neither of us looked at each other. We both just sat there, watching the sun rise above the mountains, in a comfortable silence. We gazed at the reddish glow of sun rise as it faded into a light yellow.

"Fang, why haven't you slept for the past three days?" Max broke the silence with a voice full of worry. She still didn't look at me, but I looked towards her.

Damn. I was wondering when she'd confront me about taking over watches all night long. I got away with it for longer than I thought. Regardless, I didn't deserve Max's worry and I felt like crap for ever worrying her in the first place.

"What are you talking about? I've slept. A little. Of and on." I continued to stare at the sky, avoiding eye contact.

"No, you haven't. Don't lie to me. Last night, I woke up once every hour, and every hour I saw you, with your eyes fully open, in deep thought. You've taken all-night watches for days." Max had her knees folded into her chest and her head on her knees. She was staring at the ground, with her eyes trying to hide the concern concern.

I'm such a jerk. I love this girl more than anything else in the world and I'm lying to her! I'm making her worry!

"Max, don't worry. I'm fine." I said, my voice void of emotion.

Max rolled her eyes, anger replacing the worry that had plagued them before.

"Whatever.", she whispered. She got up and started packing her bag with our supplies.

I sighed and got my stuff together so we could leave. I slipped my backpack onto my shoulders, and looked at Max for instruction.

"Where to?" I asked.

"I don't know," she replied as she put her wings through the straps of her backpack. Her eyes went blank, and her body stopped moving. Max's on/off switch had just turned off, and I know exactly who did it.

Damn. Jeb's talking to her. I know he is. Oh, how I loathe that pathetic excuse for a father.

"England." Max's sweet voice pierced through my mental rant and snapped me back to attention.

"England?" I questioned.

"Yea. If we head up to New England and take a flight out from there it'll be cheaper.

"Wait, why are we going across seas?"

"Itex. There's one in England, two in Russia, one in China, and then a few in Africa. Luckily, he said the ones in Russia and England are the biggest, and might cause some of the other Itex's to fall. If we can keep destroying these corporations back to back, they might not have enough time to rebuild." she explained.

"Max, are you sure we can trust him?" I asked. I knew she was just gonna say that he's never led her to danger before and that we have no other choice, but I had to say it. I don't trust Jeb, and I never will. I just don't want him to use Max's trust in him against her. Again.

"Fang, we've been over this. He's never led me into a trap before, and it's not exactly like we have a choice here. We don't know where Itex corporations are on our own. We need his help."

See, I told you I knew what she was going to say. I sighed, nodded my head, and followed her after she launched herself into the sky.

We flew in silence, like we always do. In our defense though, high wind speeds are hard to speak through. We were side-by-side, close enough that our wings touched on every downstroke.

And I counted every single time my wings touched Max's, and her wings touched mine. It was a way to calm my mind, to make sense out of my own thoughts. If I focused on counting, I wouldn't have to decipher my own thoughts. Or at least that was my plan.

It only lasted to downstroke number one thousand, nine hundred, and ninety-eight.

Why is that, you ask? Well because there was _no_ one thousand, nine hundred, and ninety-ninth downstroke. It never came. When I realized that it was late, I looked over to the right, where a beautiful blonde Avian-American should have been.

Key word: should. Instead she was plummeting to the ground, gaining speed every second I wasted. I shot down after her, and noticed something. Instead of clutching her head, like she does when she has a brain attack, Max was arching her back trying to extend her wings. The only problem is that the wind at that velocity would be enough to tear her wings straight off from her back.

Damn.

Ok, so I know it's still pretty bad, and this chapter seems kinda random and thrown together but this is all just leading into a bigger-better plot (I hope). Keep reading and reviewing! Thanks!

CrimzonMoon


	3. And that is a promise

**Story: It just can't be…**

**Ch. Title: And That Is A Promise…**

**disclaimer: I am here to disclaim any claims you may have thought I claimed. Ha Ha. Back to business…I do not own any part of Maximum Ride.**

Hey people! Thanks again! It's awesome to hear feedback on my stories. Don't be afraid to criticize. I always use criticism to better my writing, so I don't mind. Thanks to all of you who have stuck to my story (all 3 chapters of it…) and thanks to those who are interested enough to read it for the first time. You all rock!

I was hurtling down toward the earth below me, wings slightly extended and pumping hard for extra bursts of speed. My mind was blank. I concentrated on nothing but gaining speed so that I could save Max.

Max's body was only twenty yards above a canopy of trees, and closing the gap. She was freefalling right into a forest and that meant that she was only feet away from having her wings torn off, her body thrown around by the unforgiving branches.

I couldn't let that happen. I pushed myself harder, feeling the strain in my wings.

Five yards. Damn! She was only a few feet away from the treetops.

At that moment, a shadowy figure sprung from the trees, scooped up Max, and retreated back into the forest in the blink of an eye.

I didn't know who it was but I did know that it was a fellow hybrid. I saw the shape of a human, a man, with dark gray wings, black at the tips. It was a hybrid all right, and I knew exactly which one too.

I snapped my wings out, extending them their full sixteen foot span. I hissed at the pain that followed as the rushing wind pushed against my fragile bird bones. Having slowed enough I quickly tucked my wings in before I hit the trees, preferring to free fall than bend my wings back in half.

I slipped through the trees, landing on the ground a few seconds later with a loud thud. I ran a few feet into a tiny clearing where the first thing I saw was Max's rigid body lying on the ground, shaking and twitching in discomfort.

I did a 360 to see if he was here. I couldn't see him, but that didn't mean anything. He was here alright. He was watching me.

I walked over to Max and quickly examined her, to make sure she wasn't hurt. She had tears spilling over her cheeks but her face was calm. She was asleep, but she wasn't yelling out in pain like I expected her to. Her face was contorted but she remind silent.

All I wanted was to pull her body onto my lap and cradle her unconscious form. I wanted nothing more than to stop her pain. However, showing such affection in front of him was far from a good idea. I looked down at Max gently, crouched next to her form, and swept her hair out of her face.

"Tsk, tsk. Such a pity that a girl with beauty like that has to feel such an ugly pain." His voice carried from the trees.

"So did they let you out because you were being a good little doggy?" I asked snidely, peering into the shadowed woods. "You loyal little prick…" I added with a vicious smirk.

"I am loyal to no one!" He yelled back. Perfect, now I know exactly where he is- four o'clock, the third tree from the front. "I am very much my own man."

I chuckled a little at his naiveté. He honestly believed that he bowed down to no one. Moron. He's nothing but another minion to the School, and he doesn't even realize it. He always seemed to think he was special.

"So what the hell are you doing here?" I asked harshly while staring at Max's perfect face again.

"Well, I'm just here to remind you of your fate, of _her_ fate. I know it's getting harder and harder to hide. It's killing you that you can't tell her…that you love her."

When he said those words, my heart skipped a beat, and not in the good way. Immediately, I tried to shut off my mind from any thoughts about Max. I couldn't say it. I couldn't think it. So instead, I thought of ringing his neck.

"Why the hell would I like a chick like this? She's annoying, stubborn, and she acts more like a guy than a girl! I could never love her!" It broke my heart to say that, I was just glad that Max wasn't awake to hear it.

"Now get out of here!" I groweled.

He chuckled. "No reason to get testy. Just remember, you say those three little words and Max dies the most torturous death possible. This was your warning. The pain she felt today is nothing compared to the pain they can make her feel." With that, I heard him extend his wings and launch himself into the air. He did, however, hit a branch on the way up. He always was as clumsy as a winged Eraser.

I clenched my fists. My jaw tightened. Every sense I had, was on hyper alert. I vowed to take revenge on them. I would never let the whitecoats hurt her. I will endanger my own life it means saving hers. I don't care. Either way, I will get revenge. And that is a promise.

I know my chapters are kinda short but they'll get longer. So do you guys like where this is going? Because if you do, you are in for one hell of a ride. Please R & R.

CrimzonMoon


	4. I wouldn't, if I were you

**Story: It just can't be…**

**Ch. Title: I wouldn't think about that if I were you…**

**disclaimer: I am here to disclaim any claims you may have thought I claimed. Ha Ha. Back to business…I do not own any part of Maximum Ride.**

Hey people!

Ok so last update, I didn't have a chance to thank those who commented, so I will now:

_disneydork— So do you know who the mystery person is? No? Well try reading this chapter…_

_the realme1123—The pace should pick up. Well, if things go as planned. Thanks for still reading._

_squaremonkey—Yeah he's tortured, but that's the way I like him._

_musiclover33—Here's your update!_

_Amethyst-Violet—Thanks! I know my chapters aren't ridiculously short but in my other story, they are sooo much longer._

_CrimsonScarz—First of all, thanks for reading. I love you're story Scars so it's really awesome that you're reading one of my stories. Not to mention, we seem to have a lot in common. Anyway, I'll try to make my chapters longer as they go on, but I'm still just leading up to the main plot._

_ShaeShae96—Thanks. Glad you like it!_

_alex-kicks-ass—Your update, madam. bows like a waitor_

_CovenantGirl101—I wasn't exactly going for cute with this story, but as long as you like it…_

_freexflyer—I actually am already a Red fan. I love that song. But, it does go well together so anyone else reading this should play the song Breathe Into Me by Red while reading this story. It's a good song._

Ok, so now to business. I'm not sure how long this story is going to be. I only have a few more chapters planned out in my head. I'll try to think of more if you guys want. Tell me what you think. Well, thanks to everyone who commented. Enjoy.

Max woke up after a few hours, questioning what happened. I told her that she fell out of the sky - from those pesky brain attacks, I said - but I deliberately left out the part about him showing up, for two reasons. First off, she had no clue who _he_ was, and that was one conversation I wanted to avoid. Secondly, I didn't want to worry her. She would freak if she found out we had a visit from the School's top minion, and she was unconscious for it.

Once Max was satisfied with my explanation, we headed on our way again. This time I flew underneath Max so that I could catch her if she fell. I was still beating myself up because I couldn't catch her earlier today. Oh what I would have given to have Max's super-speed! Sadly, I have no such power.

I think what irked me the most though was that _he_ caught Max. Don't get me wrong, I'm so thankful that Max is safe, but things could have been worse. He didn't have to put her down and walk away. In fact, I don't know why he did. He could've killed her on the spot, or at least given her to the School. What would drive him to do something so out of character?

I continued rattling my brain over this matter until Max nudged her shoulder against mine, asking what was up in the process. I snapped back to attention and looked around me. It was starting to get dark out and the air had cooled a few degrees yet we were still soaring threw it silently. We were right above a large city that had just begun twinkling with artificial lights.

Max was right beside me, and a little below me so that we wouldn't bump wings. Her eyes were searching my face for an answer that she would never get and that I clearly wasn't be. She sighed, giving up, and asked me what was wrong again.

"Nothing." I answered, while avoiding her gaze. Oh, how creative.

"You've been dazed for the past three hours. Something's up." She was already starting to get annoyed with me.

"Just thinking." I tried to give her some kind of answer without exceeding my one word limit. I couldn't, so I splurged, and gave her two.

Max just sighed again. She wasn't even going to try to get more out of me.

"Do you want to crash for the night? We're just over some city in New Hampshire now. If we get up early tomorrow morning, we can head to Providence, buy some tickets with Jeb's money, get on a plane, and be in Europe in no time." Max didn't even look at me as she spoke; she just stared at the city below us. I could tell that she was exhausted by the sound of her voice so I agreed.

We found a forest just outside the city to make camp in. I told Max that I'd take the first watch so that she could go to sleep. A sure sign of exhaustion in Max is when she doesn't fight you over who gets first watch,which she didn't, especially since she has already called me out on monopolizing watches. She found a tree, found a comfortable position on the branch, and was out the next second.

I decided to stay on watch all night again. You'd think I was purposely seeing how many sleepless nights I could go before giving out. Well, I wasn't. I already knew the answer – six, unless I slept the entire day before depriving myself of sleep, in which case I could go about seven and a half.

The reality was that I couldn't sleep. My mind has been so uneasy lately that I never get a break from the onslaught of thoughts and worries. My thoughts are always racing. I keep seeing painful memories from the past and even more painful visions of the future the second I close my eyes.

I knew something was wrong. I can always tell when something is off because this always happens when it is. My body senses impending doom and warns me by torturing me. What is so irritating is I never could pinpoint the problem that I could so clearly sense. I couldn't even narrow it down. And the dreams, the rapid thoughts, and that ominous feeling wouldn't go away until what was wrong either happened or was made right again.

I sat on the branch next to Max pondering these thoughts for hours. At sunrise, Max woke with a start causing her to fall out of the tree. I think she forgot that she could fly because she made no attempt to save herself. Luckily, she fell from a forty foot tree giving me enough time to swoop down, grab Max, and land us both safely on the ground.

"Thanks.", she said shyly. I gave her a quick smile.

"Did you forget how to fly?" I asked with a smirk on my face. Max rolled her eyes.

"No! I was just surprised. Wow, you're not exactly a humble hero, are you?", she asked playfully, lightly punching me in the arm.

"And you're not exactly a grateful damsel in distress, are you?" I knew that would piss her off. I could practically _see_ her fuming.

"Did you just call me a damsel in distress? Hey, macho man, just remember that I have saved your ass on numerous occasions. Not to mention, I'm your leader so you take your orders from me! I wouldn't start getting all high and mighty, if I were you!" I loved it when she was teasingly angry. I chuckled to myself.

"I wouldn't think about that if I were you…" That voice – it wasn't mine, it wasn't hers. It was him.

Damn… he's back.

At that moment a tall, sixteen year old guy stepped out from the shadows of the trees. It was me. Well, he wasn't me, he just looked like me. He was almost a carbon copy of me.

No, he wasn't my clone. He was my brother.

Hope you guys liked it. If some of you were confused, the guy at the end of this chapter is the "he" that Fang has been talking about for the last two chapters. Well, thanks guys.

CrimzonMoon


	5. Love, maybe?

**Story: It just can't be…**

**Ch. Title: Love, maybe?**

**disclaimer: I am here to disclaim any claims you may have thought I claimed. Ha Ha. Back to business…I do not own any part of Maximum Ride.**

So you guys like it so far? I hope so. Did any of you trying listening to Breathe into me while reading this story? If you didn't, give it a try. The song really matches Fang's personality.

Anyway, just a warning to my faithful readers: I'm not sure how long this story is going to be. I only have a few more chapters planned out in my mind. I'll try to make it longer, but it's really up to you guys.

And to all those who reviewed:

_the realme1123- Thanks, glad you like it._

_alex-kicks-ass—Ha, Ha. I like your review. I'm gonna take that to mean you like it. Ha Ha._

_CITCAT826— Yeah, it was a huge cliffie but I don't do those often so I figured one wouldn't hurt. And here's your update…_

_CrimsonScarz— You'll find out why he can't tell max in a chapter or two. I gave you a hint in this chapter. A REALLY big hint. Feel free and try to guess. And yea our stories are similar but I'm not trying to copy you. I just think we're a lot alike. _

_CovenantGirl101—I'm glad you like it._

_readbooks— Thanks, but if you want a story that gets Max and Fang together and is all fluff, this probably isn't it. I put it under romance cause they do love each other and their probably will be romance, but it's a gradual process. Real love isn't quick, and we all know that Max and Fang have serious issues with admitting their love (even though they keep making out with each other) so their love is even slower. Not to mention the whole plotline is about the fact that they can't be together. But I do believe there is a good amount of romance in the next chapter, so if you're willing to deal with the lack of fluff it might just pay off. I appreciate the review._

Now, on with the show! ( or story…whatever)

The minute my brother made his appearance, Max went into a fighting stance. She took a spinning roundhouse kick to his head, before she even knew who it was. Unfortunately, my brother caught her foot before it bashed into his skull.

He slowly brought her leg down, revealing who he was, or at least who he looked like. He smirked at Max's dropped jaw, and let go off her leg. She staggered backwards into me, needing a few seconds to regain her composure.

I just looked at the scene that was unfolding. I was slightly shocked, yet in my mind I had pretty much expected him to show up again. I dreaded it, but I expected it nonetheless.

He was leaning against one of the nearby trees with his arms folded across his chest, at this point. He seemed at ease with that malicious smirk on his face. Yet, I was the opposite. Three feet away, I stood straight and stiff. My face was emotionless, hiding all the anger I was feeling. That didn't mean, however, that I wasn't secretly wishing that my fiery glare would make my sibling burst into flames. Unfortunately, no such thing occurred. Maybe I'll just have to revert to explosive combustion – where was Iggy when you needed him.

I looked over at Max, who was between the both of us. She still had her fists and legs positioned for a fight, but her eyes were darting frantically between me and him.

"Damn! Another clone? How about some originality amongst these crazed scientists! So much for them being geniuses…" Max's words broke through the intense silence. I smirked. I absolutely loved her sarcasm.

"Not quite, babe, but good guess.", he said. I wanted nothing more than to rip his throat out for calling her "babe".

"Did you just call me 'babe'?" Max put her hands on her hips, equally pissed about his little nickname for her. That caused me to smirk again. "And what do you mean 'not quite'? You're a friggen duplicate of Fang!"

Damn. Max just had to push for answers, didn't she?

"I mean, not quite." With that, he stepped away from the tree and fully extended his wings.

He's right. We don't look_ exactly_ the same. His wings were about the same length as mine, but not the same color. They were dark gray, with black speckles. Within the last foot or two of his wings, the black speckles converged, giving him black tips.

I looked over at Max. She was staring in confusion at his wings, not quite sure what his point was.

"Yes, you see, we are not clones, but rather-", he started but I wouldn't let him finish his sentence.

"I swear on my life that I will kill you before you get to finish that sentence!" I whispered harshly. I was right in his face now, challenging him to try.

"His brother…" Claw finished. I growled in response. And Max just froze.

"Now, now Fang. There's no reason to be hostile. I'm just simply trying to fill in the gaps for this poor confused girl.", he pushed me backward a little as he gave this sarcastic speech. "I mean honestly, she stands by you- saving your life, leading you- and you won't even let her in. I'm sure she doesn't know anything about your past. How horrible! To trust someone with your life and get nothing in return."

He had walked around me and started circling Max as he spoke. The only reason that he wasn't on the ground, choking on his own blood, was because I didn't want to hurt Max while trying to get him. He was keeping his distance so I let him go on. For now.

"How lonely your life must be. You gave up your flock so they could have a better life, and in return your life gets worse. Your only company is a guy who is screwed up beyond all means. He's a freak! Now what could drive you to stay with such a pathetic little man? Love, maybe?"

As he circled her, Max just stared at me. With his last two words her eyes widened in fear, yet she never broke eye contact with me. And neither did he.

So that's why he was here. He wanted to get me to crack. To tell her. Well, he was out of luck, because as long as she had that second chip on her spine, I would never utter those words. I wouldn't even think them.

The whole forest seemed to get quite. Birds stopped chirping. Bugs stopped buzzing. The only thing you could hear was the sound of our breath steadily moving in and out of our bodies.

I decided I had enough. I made my way over to him, grabbed his arm, and threw him onto the ground away from Max. I positioned myself between them, and began to speak.

"I'm not gonna say it! You're wasting your time and risking your life for no reason! You idiot. I should just rip your throat out right now." I moved towards him, ready for a fight.

Sadly, the whitecoats wanted to protect their minions while they were still useful. That is why they sent a flock of fifty flyboys into the forest, right as I was taking my second punch to his skull.

Damn.

"Max, c'mon. We can't fight them." I practically had to scream it over the humming of the nearing flyboys. She nodded and shot open her wings.

At that moment, my brother jumped up, scratched my bicep with his girlishly long nails, and leapt into the sky.

"I'll get you next time, Claw!" I shouted after him.

"Not before she finds out about that nasty chip in her spine!" A now out-of-sight Claw yelled back.

I ran over to Max, grabbed her arm, and dashed deeper into the forest. We both took flight, staying low and in the cover of the forest. Do you know how hard it is trying to avoid a tree while in mid-flight? Now do you know how hard it is trying to avoid a hundred? Probably not, but trust me it's not an experience you want to have.

Max and I avoided the flyboys and kept flying east. I was ready to look for another camp, but then I realized that we had only been up for an hour or so. Damn, this was gonna be an unbearably long day.


	6. Love Passion Fury

**Story: It just can't be…**

**Ch. Title: It's not nothing!**

**disclaimer: I am here to disclaim any claims you may have thought I claimed. Ha Ha. Back to business…I do not own any part of Maximum Ride.**

**Hey gang! So it seems like you guys enjoyed the last chapter. Ha Ha. I liked that chapter. It had a little bit off everything in it. Anyway, moving on. As always, here's my reply to all of you who commented. Oh I just want to know, how I'm I doing portreying a guy? **

**CrimsonScarz— I'm glad you like reading my story. Your story does rock but I understand where you're coming from. You never know how your writing really is. Though, I'm the exact opposite-I always hate my writing and criticize it, so it's nice to hear some good feedback. Thanks, keep reading.**

**Makmay04—Thanks, it's nice to have some new people commenting.**

**ShaeShae96—Here's your update.**

**Yascarocks—Thanks. Glad you like it. **

**freexflyer—So, you like? Ha Ha. Yes the drama keeps pouring in! But it's so much more fun to write that way. Thanks.**

**alex-kicks-ass—I can tell you were on a sugar high. Ha Ha. Thanks!**

**Annika the Merciful—Thanks. It's nice to know that you like it so much!**

**disneydork—You'll just have to wait and see. The plot might unravel a little bit more in this chapter.**

**therealme1123—Glad you like the plot. I know the name Claw isn't the best but it's what I chose. I would've called him Talon, except that one of my main characters in the book I'm writing is named Talon. I love him to death. Fang's brother however is the devil's advocate. He's not meant to be liked, even though I'm sure many girls will love him. So I couldn't destroy my Talon by naming Fang's brother Talon too. Sorry.**

**And now that that's done, I hope you all like the story!**

Max walked out of the bathroom with a wet rag, antiseptic, and an ace bandage. She sat down on the bed beside me, dropping the items at her side. She lifted my right arm, and started washing away the blood.

Let me explain. Max and I decided to postpone the international traveling for a few days. We had headed north to Canada, in order to shake off any potential followers. Now, we were in a shabby motel room, and Max was cleaning the gash on my right arm given to me by my delightful twin brother.

"Wow, he dug in pretty deep." Max stated as she poured the antiseptic over the three parallel gashes.

"Yeah, well, they genetically engineered him to have retractable talons. Why do you think his name is Claw?" I responded. Max nodded her head but stayed silent while cleaning my wound. "Think Wolverine, but not as cool." That got a smile from Max.

Her touch was gentle and soft, just like Max herself – well, the Max deep down inside. She wrapped up my bicep with the ace bandage to try to stop the bleeding. When she was done, she put the medical stuff back in my backpack and came back to sit next to me on the shabby bed.

"What's going on, Fang?" Max asked after a few minutes of silence. "Why didn't you tell me you had a brother? Did you always know? Why did he ask me if I was in love with you? What What was that chip in my spine business? My chip's in my arm, you know…" Her voice grew louder and louder as she spoke.

I sighed. I knew this was coming.

"It's nothing, Max, nothing to worry about", I was hoping she'd just take that as a clue to drop it. But I knew she wouldn't. She jumped off the bed and started pacing the room.

"That's bullshit! It's not 'nothing'! Who the fuck is that guy? Why did you never mention him? Is he right? You're just gonna continue to keep me in the dark when I've shared everything with you? God! I thought we were close but apparently I was wrong. I felt close to you but you were always separate. God, Fang, I love you and all I want back is to be in your life! But you won't give me that! Do you hate me that much?

All I could hear was the sound of my heart breaking, of Max's heart breaking, and of all the pieces falling to the floor. I raised off the bed to meet max by the wall. I pushed in close to her, throwing my arms up on either side of her head to lean on the wall. My breathing was slow and my eyes, for once, intense with emotion.

"Max, how could you think that? How could you think I don't care about you? I want nothing more than to be able to tell you everything, but if I do, I'll endanger you're life. And that, I refuse to do! I wish I could tell you how I feel, but I can't! And it's killing me! And trust me, I've tried to leave! For your safety, for the Flock's safety, I tried to leave every damn night, but I couldn't! You mean too much to me! Max, I…", I stopped abruptly. I almost said it. Stupid!

I knew that I could never return that love, but to hear her say those words was all that I ever wanted. All I ever wanted and all I have ever feared. She deserved someone who could tell her every day just how they felt about her. She deserved someone who could tell her everything. And that's not me.

I looked down intensely at Max who's eyes had become glossy with unshed tears. I was making her cry? I tried futilely to say something, anything that was comforting. I couldn't tell her what she wanted to hear, even though I desperately ached to. So I did the next best thing, I smashed my lips against hers.

I didn't have far to go to bridge the gap between us before the kiss but I still managed to crash my entire body against her. My lips moved hard and fast with a desperate edge but there was still a sweetness to the kiss like none we shared before. This was no one-sided kiss. We weren't on the beach with me being immobile, nor were we in the caves where Max flew at the slightest touch of my mouth. This kiss was both of us desperately wanting the other, a fact that could not be any sweeter. Max matched the power of my mouth with hers as she twirled her tongue around me. This was dangerous I knew, but that just made me want every part of her even more. Our bodies were pressed together against the wall and Max continued to push me further into her. I had to stop. Before the passion turned into something more.

I pulled my mouth apart from hers, getting me a sexy yet objecting moan from Max in the process. I gulped for air, holding myself up by pressing my forearms into the wall on either side of Max's head. I looked into Max's chocolaty brown eyes in wonder. I breathed in her comforting scent. You don't even know how hard it was to not tell her! But, I guess that's the point. It's torture. The whitecoats knew that even if I could technically be with her, that it was torture for me to have to refrain from telling , who knew if I could really be with her. Was that too dangerous too? I sighed. I slid my head down into the crook of her neck before whispering "We should get to bed" in her ear.

Max pulled at me instead, trying to coax me to kiss her again but I resisted, fearing the danger it put her in. I reminded her that we had a mission to do – for the flock's sake, and for the world's – and that that mission began tomorrow when we traveled to Europe. Max reluctantly agreed and crawled into the single bed in the shabby room. I went to the closet and pulled out the ancient cot that lived there.

"What are you doing?" Max asked accusingly.

"Setting up my bed," I replied as I tried to pry the rusty frame open. Let me tell you, it was pretty damn rusted if even I, a genetically altered humanoid with the strength that any human would consider "super" could not even pry it open.

Max sighed. Come on, Fang. We've shared a cage before, thye least you can do is share a bed with me."

I looked at Max in shock. "What?", she asked, "Have you not gotten past our whole awkward phase as fast as I have?" She smirked and lifted the covers. I climbed into bed, fully clothed I might add, and laid by Max's side until I, for the first time in a while, drifted easily to sleep with Max in my arms.


	7. So, at about three o'clock

**Story: It just can't be…**

**Ch. Title: So, at about three o'clock…**

**disclaimer: I am here to disclaim any claims you may have thought I claimed. Ha Ha. Back to business…I do not own any part of Maximum Ride.**

**Hey guys. I know it's been a while since me last update but I got swamped with homework. As it was this chapter was kinda short. Sorry, but it's just a transition chapter. The next chapter will be more eventful. I promise you that. I don't really have time to comment all of your reviews today, but thanks guys! I appreciate it. Well on with the very short, not so good chapter you've all been waiting for. Ha-ha. Oh and this chapter is a little choppy again but it's meant to be that way. Remember these are Fangs thoughts and memories…it's gonna be a little scattered. Thanks guys! **

**CrimzonMoon**

This night had been a rollercoaster but with how it ended, it was a ride I never wanted to end. But of course, it did end. There is no such thing as a perfect night, but that was the closest I ever got to one. And Max is the only thing in this world that is perfect.

My heart ached again. I knew what I had to do, but I didn't want to do it. She loved me! Really loved me…so why would I want to leave? I don't. But that doesn't change the fact that I need to leave…for her.

Max didn't need to be endangered just because of me. She didn't need to be burdened with the truths of my past. She didn't need me. One day, she would find a guy that could give Max everything she ever wanted. She'd be happy, and that's all I ever wanted for her. So I had to leave, before I slipped like I almost did last night, and ended her life in the process.

So, at about three o'clock, I slipped out from under Max's arms. I put on my black hoodie and my vans. Silently, I walked back over to the bed, gently kissed Max on the lips, and moved toward the window. I opened it and felt a gust of cold air burst through. I climbed onto the window sill and took a final look back. Max had a small smile on her face.

I sighed. I climbed off the window sill and made my way to the desk. No, I wasn't staying. But I couldn't leave Max like that. I couldn't let her worry. So, I wrote her a note telling her not to come after me and to live her life to the fullest. I just hoped that, for once, she'd actually listen to me.

I walked back to the window and jumped out of it, without looking back. I knew if I looked at her sweet smile again, I would never leave.

So I flew. I flew until my wings were sore and my lungs were burning. I finally did it. I saved Max. I freed her from the curse that was myself.

At least, that's what I thought, before the flyboys attacked. About fifty of them, in fact, and an Eraser or two too. I had just flown over a forest when I had a group of the flyboys come down on my head. They punched, kicked, and tore at me. They switched in and out of the fight, the ones not fighting circling me to prevent any escape. It was a slaughter, and I was the poor unfourtunate cow that wondered into it. I fought back, taking out maybe ten or so for good, and leaving my mark on the rest but their synchronicity was too good. Most stepped out of the fight and were replaced by refreshed flyboys before I could do much damage.

Twenty minutes later, it became apparent that my fighting was futile as I blacked out from the pain. You know what that means, I was vulnerable and therefore caught and caged by those endearing assholes that raised us all – the whitecoats. Well, at least Max was safe.


	8. What do I want?

**Story: It just can't be…**

**Ch. Title: What do I want?**

**disclaimer: I am here to disclaim any claims you may have thought I claimed. Ha Ha. Back to business…I do not own any part of Maximum Ride.**

**Hey guys. I know that I haven't updated in forever. I'm soooo sorry! I have been so swamped with school and work that even my best friend has to call occasionally just to make sure I'm still alive. Ha ha. But I'm back and I'll try to finish this story. Just a warning….there's not many chapters left. It was never meant to be a long story. I would make it longer but I'm not sure if I want to. I hate authors who ruin a good thing by dragging it out. Well anyway, I'm so unbelievably sorry to my loyalists out there and I hope you don't hate my story because it's been a while. It's my fault not my story's. Blame me! Ha ha. Well if you guys would continue to read and review I would appreciate it. Enjoy! I'll write and post the next chapter A.S.A.P. Thanks guys!**

**CrimzonMoon**

When I woke up I expected to be in a sterile white room, dripping with the scent of antiseptic. I expected to be in a dog crate that was suffocating small. I expected to be in a room full of scientists and flyboys. What I didn't expect was to wake up in a meadow.

That's right. I woke up in a picturesque meadow, complete with blooming flowers and chirping birds.

When I tried to get up, thinking that I just had a bad dream, I realized that I was tied up around my legs, knees, wrists, and wings. I also realized that it was freaking painful to move.

My head ached, feeling similar to what I imagine a hangover would have felt like. A few bones in my wings and ribs were broken. I had a gash on my right arm, spreading from the elbow to the wrist, which was still gushing blood. Great! I rolled my eyes at my own sarcasm.

I looked around the meadow, squinting against the shimmering yellow light filtering through the leaves of the surrounding trees.

It was then that an unfamiliar whitecoat walked into the clearing. He was fairly young for a mad scientist and he had a clipboard glued to his hand. Frankly, I saw him as a pathetic excuse for a whitecoat. I was already imagining the thousand ways that I could kill him, if necessary, causing a slight pang of self-disgust.

Then, I suddenly lost all guilt from my reveries of murder when another whitecoat, older and more muscular, entered the clearing, dragging a blindfolded and gagged Max behind him.

Rage boiled in my veins. It spread through my body faster than my blood, causing me to want to start screaming my incoherent thoughts. I refrained though, knowing that it would show that I cared about Max. Instead, I just let a low growl rip from my throat.

Max cocked her head at the sound of my growl, and I realized that she was awake. I was filled with relief, even though my rage over powered it. The whitecoat had literally dragged Max into the meadow, using a thick rope tied to her waist. I originally thought she was knocked out because of her motionless body, but I saw now that I was wrong.

Then a more horrifying thought occurred to me. Why was she so motionless? Was she hurt after all? More fury rushed through my veins.

"Hello, Fang." Claw stepped out of the shadows of the trees this time. I growled again, unsure of what else I could get away with doing.

I noticed that he was dragging a metal chair behind him and fear struck me. Not fear for me, but for Max. I was bound and broken, could I save her if he somehow used that chair against her?

A smirk played on his face as he noticed the relapse in my composure. I quickly repositioned my emotionless mask and moved onto my knees to glare at him.

"Hello, brother." His voice was calm and steady, like he was saying good morning to me before we went to school.

I spat at him, with a lack of anything better for a response.

He cackled, like a witch on crack, unable to stop himself. "I'd be nice if I were you. You're not really in the position to be so…so rude." He made his way over to Max and lifted her from the back of her neck until her body was dangling limp in the air, held up by nothing but his hand.

I glared at him again. Damn him.

"What…the fuck…do…you want?" I was out of breath as I tried to break the ropes that bound me.

"Well I would think that would be obvious." He said in a smug tone. "I want you to crack. Well, I wanted you to crack…originally. But then I realized that there are more entertaining and …beneficial ways of torturing you.

With his free hand, Claw lifted the cloth from over Max's eyes, revealing their hidden fear which only I could see. He took the cloth in her mouth and slipped it down her neck so it rested unnaturally on her neck.

Max stared at me and only me that entire time.

Then, Claw moved his hand across Max's dirt-covered cheekbone, down her neck, and across her collar bone.

I yelled at him, snapping like a vicious dog, but was completely unaware of what I was actually saying. I couldn't stand him touching her! I couldn't even stand the thought of him touching her!

As my mental rant continued I looked into Max's ever-patient eyes, which were still fixated on me. "I will save you!" was the only thought that passed through my brain now.

Claw moved his face closer to her, gently placing his cheek against her neck. "What do I want?" He said maliciously.

He lifted Max's chin and sharply turned it to look at him. "To torture you…by loving her. By making her mine." With enough force to snap a normal woman's neck, he pressed his lips into hers, moving them viciously as Max's lips stayed motionless and her stare turned blank.

I had so many thoughts, so much anger and hatred that my mind went blank to, in an effort to save me from myself.

It didn't work.


	9. Because I love her

**Story: It just can't be…**

**Ch. Title: Because I love her**

**disclaimer: I am here to disclaim any claims you may have thought I claimed. Ha Ha. Back to business…I do not own any part of Maximum Ride.**

**Hey guys. I am so psyched that you don't all hate me because of my abandonment of this story. Ha ha. So I figured to make it up to you, I would post again. Plus I probably won't be able to write again this week. I'll try though. So now for my favorite part—replying to comments!**

_Flyinhigh—I'm glad you love my story that much. I mean it's getting really hard to doubt my writing ability with die hard fans like you. Thanks! I hope you keep reading and I hope I don't disappoint you!_

_7thAngel—Here you go. Another update. I hope you keep reading._

_BiggestMRfan—Glad you like it!_

_Makmay04—Hope I can deprive you of words again with this chapter. Ha ha. _

_SHABAMsel so Not in distress—First of all, love the name. Very creative. Second of all, I'm so psyched you're in this into it. You may want to lay off the sugar though. Ha ha. Jk. I love the enthusiasm._

_CrimsonScarz—Ok, first of al, will you stop guessing my plotline! We clearly think alike so therefore you keep figuring it all out. Now I might change it. Or I might not. Mwahahaha. Now you have no idea what will happen! On second thought, maybe _I _need to lay off the sugar. Ha ha. Well I hope this chapter surprises you a little. (Hint: It does not start out with a sex scene. So there!) I'm just kidding. I really like watching you guess my plotline. Even if you are getting it. I do this in my writing all the time, make a predictable plotline. But I also have a tendency for veering off in a totally unexpected direction…so watch out. I might just stump you one of these days. _

**CrimzonMoon**

Claw let out a malicious chuckle as he pulled away from Max. "You know, this would be so much more enjoyable if you played along. Not that a lack of interest is going to stop me though.", he whispered into her ear before turning back to me.

"I. Will. Fucking. Kill. You." I articulated each word for dramatic effect, unsure of how else I could express the indescribable hatred and rage coursing through me. I hated him. More than every other fucker on this planet. But he did have one idea right.

Killing my brother wasn't enough, I wanted to torture him. To make him physically feel the emotional pain I was feeling now. He was going to die for touching Max. I would make sure of that.

I took a deep breath to calm myself. Rage was hardly a logical emotion and right now, I needed to be logical. For Max's safety, I needed to think before I acted.

When I had suppressed a majority of my rage I looked up at Claw again, still having a desire to rip his jugular out of his throat. Well, that was as calm as I was going to get.

"Subject appears to feel extreme hatred and anger toward Experiment 9-21-80." I heard the younger, pathetic whitecoat whisper towards the older one. My head snapped in their direction and another growl escaped my throat.

Another wave of rage spread through me and I was unable to suppress it, so I used it to my advantage. My arms and wings ripped free of their constraints. Painfully, I flapped my wings until I was hovering, my body straight in the air. I snapped my legs apart, broken rope fell to the ground. Luckily, my adrenaline and rage overtook the excruciating pain I should of felt.

I dropped back to the ground, landing on my feet, and noticed the circle of flyboys that had appeared at the edge of the meadow. I ignored them. My only concern right now was Max, my only enemy was Claw. Nothing else mattered.

Claw chuckled again as he watched me, my muscles pulsing in preparation. I needed to get Max away from him, I needed to get her to safety.

"Oh, come now Fang. Let's be civilized", he was referring to the death glare I was giving him and the clenched fists at my side. "I mean Max no harm. And frankly I'm appalled that you would think such a thing. You're not the only one who loves her, you know." I looked at Max to see that she still had the same blank expression on her face that she had while claw was…I couldn't think of that. I needed to focus.

"And it's because I love Max, that I will tell her everything. Everything that you unfairly hid from her. Her fate and yours. I will share it all with her, because unlike you, I care enough to do as she wants. I want to please her and I know that all she has ever wanted was the truth—to not be left out in the dark." I smile played on his lips and I felt sick.

As much as I hated Claw for every word he had just said, I realized that some of what he said was right. And that made me hate myself. All Max had ever wanted was to be let in, to know the truth. And what do I do? I lie through my teeth, barely speak, and occasionally I have just avoided her to keep the secrets hidden. I thought it would keep her safe. But look at her now. Maybe telling her the truth would have been the way to save her. Ugh. I was so confused.

Claw turned and brought Max over to the silver chair he had dragged into the meadow, which was about three feet from his original spot. He lifted her, bridal-style (which, not gonna lie, made me cringe), and sat her in the chair.

"What did you do to her?" My voice was surprisingly calm--eerily calm, like the eye of a tornado.

"Whatever do you mean?" Claw's voice was thick with mock innocence.

"You know what I mean." My voice was dripping with venom this time. I was so fed up with him.

He chuckled again, pissing me off further. "Muscle relaxant. Amazing stuff. Don't worry; I would never put my Max in pain." I cringed at his choice of words but felt slightly relieved. If he really loved her, he wouldn't hurt her. If that was what kept her safe, it was good enough for me.

Claw positioned Max in the chair so that she would be comfortable. I cringed again. Then he moved in front of her, and knelt down so that he would be in her line of vision.

"Max, there is much I must tell you." He moved his hand onto her lap and intertwined his fingers with hers. I wondered why I wasn't running at him, tackling him, and killing him. He had his back towards me. The whitecoats and erasers could be dealt with after. So why wasn't I moving?

I then noticed the dagger sheath hanging on his belt. That's why. I could kill him, but he could kill her faster.

"First of all Max, I need you to trust me. Everything I'm about to say is true. Everything. Please, believe that." He looked down and took in a deep breath of air. "Max, honey, you have a chip on your spine. You have since you were a child. This isn't a tracker chip. It doesn't record your stats. This chip has one purpose." He paused.

I took a sharp intake of breath. No. Please. I don't want her to know. Claw turned to look at me, and then returned his gaze to the beautiful angel in front of him.

"To kill you." He looked at me again. "Because he loves you."


	10. Who's the better killer?

**Story: It just can't be…**

**Ch. Title: Who's the better killer?**

**disclaimer: I am here to disclaim any claims you may have thought I claimed. Ha Ha. Back to business…I do not own any part of Maximum Ride.**

**Hey guys. I had some free time during school so I wrote you up another chapter. I love this chapter. It takes new meaning to "girl power". There are NO damsels in distress in this story! So, I have noticed that many of you hate Claw. Ha ha. I know that he sounds really fake so I'll try to explain him a bit. He doesn't actually love Max but he truly believes that he does. He's driven by his jealousy towards Fang. He doesn't like that Fang has people that love him, that he loves as well. He envies Fang, which is why he wants to replace him. It will make more sense in this chapter. Plus, he learns the meaning of vengeance in this chapter. Ha ha. Well I hope you enjoy. Keep on rocking!**

**CrimsonScarz—Wow. Breathe. It's just a story. Ha ha. Well it's okay that your guessing my plotline. Great minds think alike, right? Plus it's kinda my thing to make predictable plotlines and then veer off in another, unpredictable direction. Ha ha. It's my favorite thing to do with my writing. And this chapter kinda does that. It's also fun trying to stump you. Ha ha. **

**Wingedfighter—It will all be explained in this chapter.**

**Makmay04—Wow. Never in a million yrs would I have thought that I would have a diehard fan like you. It's so awesome. Thanks!**

**Sweettalk979—Thanks. I don't really think I'm special, or creative, or really that good for that matter but thanks. Well, I guess I'm creative. On top of writing this, I'm writing a story, I write poetry, song lyrics, and music, I love listening to music and drawing/painting too. Ha ha. **

**AngelofDeath18000—Thanks I didn't realize my story is that good.**

**BiggestMRfan—Ha ha. Yeah well you guys, my "fans", make me feel like I'm famous. Ha ha. I love it. Thanks. **

"Let me explain. Fang and I were part of an experiment, different from the Flock's,. Basically, it was a research program to decipher the best way to create a killer—through letting the killer love and taking it all away or from isolating the killer since birth. Fang and I are identical twins, seen as genetic equals to the whitecoats. Using twins was the one way to have every other variable be a control. Well, it was the closest way since they hadn't perfected clone by this time. They took us both from our teenage mother, made us 'Avian-Americans' and separated us, keeping our testing and living conditions identical. Equal but separate. Segregation in modern America.

"Well, I'm sure you can guess who got which role. Who was the loner and who got the family." He laughed at this before continuing his story. "So the polar opposites fulfilled their role. One better than the other.

"The whitecoats noticed that Fang started caring for you first, and that he cared the most about you. He played into the whitecoats program better than anyone had expected. He didn't just see you as a family member. He loved you, causing the whitecoats to intensify their plan.

"They installed a chip in you, one that would send enough electricity to kill even a hybrid 12 times over with three simple words. Fang's voice saying 'I love you' will activate it." Claw's voice continued unknowingly as Max's fingers twitched slightly.

"You see", he pleaded looking almost sincere for a moment; "this is why you should be with me. I'm tougher, better, stronger than Fang in every way. I look just like him, better actually. Fang is weak and fucked up beyond repair. I'm not! I can say 'I love you' and show that I love you. I know you almost as well as he does. I can be your lover, the second in command in the flock, the father to your childre--"

It was at this moment that Max's fist made contact with Claw's nose. She had lifted her clenched fist so quickly I was beginning to wonder if she actually had muscle relaxant in her. Nevertheless, I burst into laughter after she broke his nose.

All previous worry drifted away. Max was fine and she was beating up my evil twin. What more could I ask for.

" Okay, here's some guidelines to keep you from getting punched again, not that it will discourage me or anything", Max spat viciously. I was so proud of her. "Number one—You trash talk Fang again and you get a fist in the mouth. Number two—There is _no_ replacing Fang. First of all, he doesn't need to be replaced and second of all, he can't be replaced. Number three—You touch me again, especially when I 'can't fight back', I will personally kick your ass. Even if I have to wait a decade to do it. Number four—And this is the most important. Listen closely, 'cause you really need to get this through your head. I'm _not_ your girl. I don't now and will never love you. You will not be a part of the flock or my family. _Fang _is second in command in the flock. _Fang_ is the one I love. _Fang_ will be the father of any mutated child I might give birth to and/or hatch. That's the way it is, so deal with it!" Max was standing over Claw by now. She was on such a rampage even I would be scared of her if I was claw. Happily, I am not! I started laughing again.

However great the moment was, I knew that we had to get out of here. We were surrounded by flyboys who were already making their way into the meadow to trample us. Plus, there were two obnoxious mad scientists running towards us. Time for a U and A.

I ran to Max, swooped her into my arms, and darted into the sky to give us a head start. A minute or two later the humming of flyboys became an overwhelming sound around us. Shit! I was completely broken still—which made flying suck—and Max still had a significant amount of muscle relaxant coursing through her veins. Ugh.

"Fang, let me go." Max spoke as she was peering over my shoulder to assess the situation.

"What?!" Real smart reply, Fang.

"Let me go. The only way we're going to get away is my super speed, and you know it." She replied calmly. I was not so calm.

"Max we're mid-flight! Not to mention you still have a good amount of muscle relaxant in your body. I can tell by how limp you are right now. You can't support yourself in flight, especially not in super speed and especially not while dragging me along!", I yelled against the annoying humming behind us. You'd think that the whitecoats would be able to create a quieter version of them with all the improvements they're making.

Max gripped my arm and looked at me with her irresistible smile. Damn her!

"No." I said with finality to my tone.

"Excuse me?" She asked with mock-annoyance. "We'll see about that."

Before I had time to hold her more securely, Max had leapt from my arms. She was free-falling towards the ground. She scared me by opening her wings later than she should of, causing me to dart down towards her. When her wings snapped open, she closed the gap between us and grabbed my hand.

"Max, no!" I yelled in protest but before I knew it Max had kicked it into hyper-drive.

"Told you I could do it.", she spoke in a childish voice to match her childish defense. I couldn't help but laugh.


	11. The sound of silence

**Story: It just can't be…**

**Ch. Title: The sound of silence **

**disclaimer: I am here to disclaim any claims you may have thought I claimed. Ha Ha. Back to business…I do not own any part of Maximum Ride.**

**Hey guys. Wow, I'm on a roll today. Ha ha. Another chapter for my diehard fans. Hope you like it. This is a chapter full of important info for this story so PAY ATTENTION! Ha ha. It has pain, confusion, and love—the trinity of Max and Fang's love. Ha ha. So I want you all to keep in mind that there is a minimum of one more chapter left. I won't leave it like it this, even though it would be a good ending. So don't worry more is on the way. When? I have no cue. But it's not ending here. Well thanks guys. Keep rocking, and remember—Live free or die hard! (Ha ha. I couldn't help myself. And no, I am not claiming any rights to that saying and/or any affiliation with that movie. There, a disclaimer to those with obsessions of trying to catch fanfic writers that don't abide by the rules.) Ha ha. **

**CrimzonMoon**

Another night. Another cave. Another set of flyboys stumped. Another fire roasting up whatever rodents we could find.

Max wiped her hands on her jeans after piercing the last rat with a stick and placing it on the fire.

We hadn't talked since she went hyper speed a few states ago. And not gonna lie, the silence was killing me. She just found out a lot of information. All my lies and all my truths. And she has to say anything about any of it. Take it from me; the sound of silence is the most painful in the world when you're in a situation like this. Normally, I'd be all for the lack of conversation, but right now I wanted nothing more than for her to say something or ask something. I sighed.

Max got up, still facing the roaring flames, and slowly turned around. She gave me a shy, awkward smile and came over to sit next to me. She sat closer than I expected her to which I was going to take as a good sign, especially considering I thought she'd sit on the opposite side of the cave.

I studied her intently, not caring that I was watching her like a hawk (no pun intended). I wished desperately for Angel's powers. They could really come in handy right now. Although, I would only need one of her powers…but talking to fish could be pretty sick.

"So…" She speaks! Thank whatever holy deity may or may not be watching over us!

"So, I have a chip in my spine, that's voice activated, and will kill me in the most torturous way possible if you say the words 'I love you'." Her words flooded out of her mouth. She spoke so quickly I thought I was sitting next to Nudge for a minute there. But I did notice it wasn't a question. She seemed to be talking more to herself than me, which was understandable. She needed to figure it all out before talking about it and I was just happy that I clearly wasn't being given the cold shoulder.

"And you and your twin brother, who by the way I was never told of before meeting him this week," this part was clearly meant for me but I stayed silent as she continued, "were part of an exclusive experiment to test the best way to create a killer, which is the reason for me having a chip in my spine in the first place."

I cringed a little as she made this connection. I know she didn't mean it to be taken as saying it was my fault, but the truth was that her chip _was_ my fault.

Her torrent of words had halted, leaving more deafening silence between us.

"Hmm." She sounded almost humorous when she finally broke the silence. "My life would be a killer soap opera if it was taped.", she said lightly.

I laughed. It was definitely not the response I was expecting but I would sure as hell take it.

Max looked up at me, melting my heart with her beauty in the dim light from the fire. I couldn't help but picture a faintly glowing halo over her head because that was her true form. She was an angel. My savior. I only wish she knew it.

"Why didn't you tell me? About the chip and the experiment?" Max's melodic voice echoed through the good-sized cave. Her eyes pierced through me as she asked, searching for an answer in my eyes, my emotionless expression, and anywhere else that could give her one. She found nothing.

I opened my mouth to speak but no words came out, so I snapped my jaw shut again and continued staring into her eyes.

It was mine turn to be surprised and confused as Max lifted my arm and slid it around her neck, scooting her body closer to mine. She faintly leaned on me as she took my limp hand from its position resting on her shoulder and started playing with it between her hands. I stared at her in shock, not expecting that kind of response to my silence, but her eyes were caught up watching my hand as she lipped it through her fingers.

Why was she acting like this? She was just told that I lied to her, withheld information from her, and put her and the Flock in danger. She was just informed that I was at fault for a good amount of the torture done to the Flock…just because I selfishly wanted to be with them. And yet she was cuddling up to me? Why?

Because she's Max. Loving. Understanding. Forgiving. A goddess amongst demons. An angel amongst mortals. She was perfect, so of course she wouldn't hold any of that against me, even if she should.

I sighed and moved my gaze to our now intertwined fingers. Max was also watching our interlocked hands.

"Come to think of it, I already know why. Because you're a stupid, selfless, masochistic bird-boy." She laughed at this and I joined her. "You didn't want me to worry, did you? You figured that as long as you could stay detached, I would be safe, even if you wouldn't be. Stupid selfless bird-boy." She turned her face towards me, unleashing the full force of her beauty on me.

"Yeah, pretty much." I answered with another sigh.

"You're so masochistic you're becoming predictable." We laughed again.

"You know besides meaning someone who enjoys hardship, masochistic can also be defined as 'someone who sexual pleasure through humiliation'." We both laughed. Max gently nudged my side, trying to be careful of my healing ribs.

"Well I don't care what it means. You're still not at fault for anything they did to us. That includes the insertion of my chip…my second chip. So you really need to let up on this guilt and self-condemnation." She concluded, returning her eyes to our hands.

"How can you say that? If I never showed that I cared for you, you wouldn't have the chip in your back. You and the Flock would be safe. It's my fault that your life is in danger. How can I not hate myself for that?" My whisper had risen to a dull roar before I could control myself.

"Fang, I don't care what you say because it's not true! It's not your fault! It's their fault! The whitecoats are the ones who did this to us. The government let it happen. The erasers gave the whitecoats power and support. It's all their faults! But not yours. You didn't do anything wrong. You're just human! You deserve to have feelings, Fang. We all do. Two percent avian or not, we're still humans." Max's eyes were full of pain and I couldn't stand it.

"Believe it or not, I was kinda relieved when I found out about the second chip. All this time, I thought…well, I don't know what I thought. I was confused. I didn't know how you felt about me and my feelings for you just got stronger. All I wanted was to hear you say those three words, so I could be sure. I thought you never did because you didn't feel that way, because you didn't love me. And with each awkward kiss we had my confusion just increased. I didn't know how you felt about me, but I assumed that you didn't like me as anything more than a leader, maybe a sister at most." Max looked down in pain, breaking my heart.

"Max, I'm sorry if I've hurt you or left you confused. It was never my intention.", my voice was strained, full of pain. "Max, I…"

Max lurched away from the cave wall, leaving my arm to fall at its side. I was shocked for a moment, hurt. Then she turned back towards me and straddled my elongated legs. Okay, now I was just confused.

She sat with her face only inches away from mine. "Fang, I need to know something." Her eyes were looking over my face frantically. "I love you. You're more than my second in command. It took me a while to figure it out, but I know now that I truly love you. Now, all you have to say is yes or no. Do you feel the same the same way about me as I feel about you?" Her voice cracked slightly, in need of water.

I grabbed Max's face and pulled it towards me. I kissed her long and passionately, not wanting to let her go. Eventually, I did. "Max, I feel the same way. More than you could ever know." I was still holding her face in my hands, rubbing along her cheekbones with my thumbs as I stared at her face only inches away from mine. Max looked ecstatic, more jubilant than I have seen her since the last time our entire Flock was together.

I looked down and dropped my hands from her face. "But…it just can't be."


	12. One night of selfishness

Story: It just can't be…

**Story: It just can't be…**

**Ch. Title: One night of selfishness**

**disclaimer: I am here to disclaim any claims you may have thought I claimed. Ha Ha. Back to business…I do not own any part of Maximum Ride.**

**Hey guys. This is a short chapter but I like it. It's fax-ish I guess. Not quite, lovey-dovey but getting there. Don't worry, it won't always be meaningless debating like it is in the following chapter. So, I'm debating weather I should end this story or keep it going. I've decided to leave it up to you guys. I hold a "poll". Review to tell me if I should stop it or keep it alive. I can do it either way. I know exactly how to twist the story either way so it's really all on you guys. This story is for you more than me so it should be up to you. Anyway, I hope you enjoy. Rock on! **

**CrimzonMoon**

"What?!"

I knew that she wasn't going to just except it. "Max, please don't be difficult. We just… Nothing more can come of this okay? It's not that I don't want…more…but it's just too dangerous for you."

I stroked my thumb across her cheek to wipe away the angry tears that started spilling out of her beautiful chocolate eyes. I hated this! I hated hurting her. I didn't deserve the kindness and caring she gave to me.

"Are you serious? Come on, Fang, you can't be! I mean, the whitecoats are cold and heartless. They have no concept of what of what love is. It's more than just words! Even if we were blind, deaf, and dumb we could love each other and be together. Love is how you feel, how you act, how you think. I know that you love me. I don't need to hear it. Just because you can't say it, doesn't mean you can't feel it. It doesn't mean you don't deserve to. This is an incomprehensible concept to the whitecoats because they don't feel. They're less human than we are. They may be smart but they know nothing past the facts. But we do feel! And as long as you love me, I don't need to hear it. It _can_ be! And it's not that dangerous!" Max's body was limp but her voice was strong and sure.

I sighed.

"Would you stop sighing and say something already!," she yelled while gently slapping my chest.

"Do you remember, long ago, when you and I were in a cave just like this one—just us—and I tried 'convincing' you to settle down and stop trying to save the world?," I asked. My voice was unintentionally seductive, causing Max to blush.

"Yeah..," she whispered as she turned her head away from me. I cupped her face in my hands, turning her gaze back towards me, before speaking softly.

"Well, that ended up being a test for me. I wanted to see if I could be with you, without telling you how I feel. I could, but it took a ridiculous amount of control. I wanted nothing more than to tell you. I could have killed you that night, with three little words," my voice faded out. "You were right to run away," I added.

"A test?" Max pulled back from me, sounding insulted. I grabbed her face again, this time to inch her closer to me.

"Don't get me wrong, that wasn't why I kissed you. It was an afterthought. But it was good way to test myself," my voice sounded urgent and the words seem to rush from my lips. I could tell that Max had to concentrate to pick up everything that I said.

"So what? You may not be able to tell me but I already told you that you don't have too. I know you can't say that you love me and I know that, regardless, you do."

I was sorta shocked. Max never seemed this confident about the way _she_ felt, never mind everyone around her.

"Max," I started, but was unable to finish when a furious Max spoke again.

"I swear to god, Fang, if you say another word about my safety and/or 'it just won't work', I will decapitate you and roast your head right next to that rats'!" She stared me down for a few seconds.

"Max, you can do better," My voice was barely audible by now. I was starting to give up and she knew that, too.

"Even if that were true, which it's not, I don't _want_ better. I _want_ you."

I heaved another sigh.

"It's late. You need sleep." I said, louder this time.

"So do you. You haven't slept in four or five days," she replied.

"Max…"

"I'm taking first watch. No arguing. You can't afford not to sleep!"

With another sigh I decided that I had to let her win something tonight so I complied. I rested my head against the cold rock wall and closed my eyes.

"Fine. But you better wake me up in a few hours—no pulling an all-night-er." My voice was commanding so she complied as well.

"Fine."

Max began to climb off of me and my arms snapped out, holding her firmly in place. I wasn't sure what I wanted or what I should do for our long-term situation, but short-term was a whole nother thing right now. I wanted her to stay with me tonight.

She sighed contently and settled in so she could keep watch effectively without leaving my lap. A smirk played on my lips.

"Just one night of selfishness," I thought, "Just one night."


	13. Matter over mind

Story: It just can't be…

**Story: It just can't be…**

**Ch. Title: Matter over mind**

**disclaimer: I am here to disclaim any claims you may have thought I claimed. Ha Ha. Back to business…I do not own any part of Maximum Ride.**

**Hey guys. So I'm ridiculously sorry about how long it has been since my last update. I'm sure I've lost a lot of readers because of it and pissed off many others and I'm truly sorry about that. But, in my defense, these past months have been hellish for me. Between a minimum of 5 standardized history tests, my ap class, projects and reading for school, working insane hours, and multiple medical trips (3 MRI's, 4 radioactive bone scans, 3 x-rays, 4 doctor's appointments, and 3 trips to acupuncture….to be precise) I have been swamped. And I'm trying to cut down on caffeine which is seriously limiting how long I can stay up. Apparently, 8 cups of coffee a day are not very healthy for a teenager. Who knew! (sarcasm people!) And apparently coffee "isn't the right herb for me", as my acupuncturist says, so I must stop drinking it. Not an easy task. (And just for her….my best friend has also been causing me much frustration…blame her!) So I know you all probably hate me for my lack of updating but I hope some of you can cut me some slack. Anyway, without further adeu, here's the next chapter!**

**CrimzonMoon**

I woke up to the reddish glow of the sun spilling into the cave. My eyes opened to a peaceful, and stunningly gorgeous, Max. A ring of light played on her blondish-brown hair giving her an angelic halo. It was fitting for that is what Max is to me. An angel. A mysterious being so warm and loving that she can shine a light on the dark corners of my past, present, and future. I sighed while studying her position on my lap. Her back was now against my chest, her head resting on my shoulder. I realized that my arms were still snaked around her waste, creating an inescapable snare, but I didn't think she minded judging from the way her arms overlapped mine. Her legs rested above mine, practically weightless. I smiled. I couldn't help it. No matter what would happen when Max woke up, this moment was perfect.

As much as it pained me to rip my gaze from Max, I took a quick scan of outside since Max had clearly fallen asleep on the job. I told her that she needed sleep. The sky was foggy and gray, yet the fiery glow of the sun cut through most of the distortion. I was able to confirm our safety before turning back to a happily slumbering Max.

Although, as if on cue, Max's eyes fluttered open as I was turning my gaze back to her. I smiled warmly at her, knowing how much she liked it when I smiled. I felt her breathing stop momentarily and chuckled.

"Hey," I said. I watched as Max tried to break through the cloud of sleepiness still holding onto her.

"Hi." Her voice sounded so small, so warm, and I smiled again. Max looked down as if embarrassed and, for the first time, noticed our embrace. She jumped out of my arms and onto her feet. Her cheeks flushed a lovely shade of red while she stared at the rock floor. She kept her body very compacted, legs side by side and arms around her, like she was trying to shrink out of view.

I wouldn't allow it. My eyes stayed on her form. This was so wrong. I shouldn't let this go any further. Yet, I knew that I couldn't escape it either. Maybe it was possible…

"Oh, crap! I feel asleep during my watch! Stupid, stupid, stupid!" Max broke me out of my mental debate, as well as herself from her shell-shocked composure, to start slamming her hand to her forehead. Now, this was the Max that I knew and loved. Grrr… I really needed to control my thoughts better before I say something I'll REALLY regret.

"Damn it! I'm such an idiot! I put us in danger. We could have been caught! Stupid, stupid, stupid," Max continued. As glad as I was to see her back to normal, I couldn't just let her beat herself up like this.

"Breathe, Max," I spoke while rising to my feet, "I had woken up just as you were falling asleep. I took over. I told you not to try to pull an all-nighter, didn't I?" Okay, I know that I lied, but what she didn't know wouldn't hurt her. Not in this case, at least.

I moved towards her and pulled her hand away from the growing red spot on her forehead. Without thinking, I moved my hand around her head and brought her forehead to my lips, kissing her gently where the irritated skin was. She flushed a fluorescent pink and turned away. I think it was only then that the memories of last night flooded into her brain. She gasped a little and looked back at my face.

Max looked slightly panicked, which of course caused me to overreact and get really panicked. I swept the view around us, trying to guess her cause of panic. We were still alone.

So naturally, I assumed the next most plausible reason. Max said she loved me last night. With a confidence that only made me love her more, she bared her soul knowing that I could never do the same. She had told me that she didn't care if I couldn't tell her what she deserved to hear. And I'm sure she regretted that too. What girl didn't want to hear "I love you"? I mean, Max sure wasn't like other girls, but I doubted that she differed much from normal teenage girls in that respect.

I sighed, this time a heavy sigh of sadness, and turned my head to the side. I took a step back from her, figuring Max probably didn't want me near her.

Just then, I felt a sharp pain in my left shoulder, and rotated my shoulder, and obviously my black wings, to remove the painful kink. When it didn't go away I realized that pain wasn't coming from my shoulder. It was my chest. My heart.

"Um…" Max spoke, trying to break the tension. "Fang, about last night—"

"Don't worry. You didn't make any binding promises to me. You're free to take back anything or everything you said. I understand. It doesn't really hit you until later, right?" I kept my head turned and my eyes closed. I was trying to stop the ripping feeling in my chest unsuccessfully.

"What? Fang, no! That's not what I meant! Not at all! Everything I said to you was binding, as far as I'm concerned, because it's all true. The way I feel about you is not going to change with time. God, Fang! How could you think that I stopped loving you overnight? Fang, I meant every word I said last night. I love you. I can accept the fact that you can't say 'I love you' to me. More than anything else, I just want us to be together, " Max's voice returned to it's normally tone: gentle, caring, and slightly pissed off.

"You don't—Then what were you going to say?" I decided that if I had any chance of finding out, now would be the time.

"Well," the self-consciousness was prominent in her voice again, "I was, I am, confused. I mean your actions and your words didn't exactly match up. Although, I much prefer your actions. And I—Well, I want to know where we stand. I just…I want… I need…"

I stepped back up to Max, and in one fluid motion I grabbed her face and crashed my lips onto hers. This was wrong. I knew that. But she was in pain…because of me…and I wanted nothing more than to end that pain for her. It seemed to be working too. As our tongues swirled together in pure ecstasy, I slid my hands down to Max's hips and her hands took their place tangling in my hair. She smiled against my lips as we took short gasps of air. Neither of us were willing to break apart.

I gently bit Max's lower lip making her moan in pleasure. I couldn't help myself. I wanted more. I brought her body closer to mine, moving my hands up and down her sides and back.

Max was intoxicating. Just her fruity smell alone made it impossible to think this close to her. The feel of her body pressed against mine made it even harder. I should've stepped away. I should've stopped this. I shouldn't of led her on like that. But I didn't want to. My body rebelled against my brain and it's logic. Mind over matter was a harder concept than I thought. My body won control as I pinned Max to the cave wall and deepened our kiss further.

Max pulled away to gasp for air, but I just moved my lips to her neck and collarbone. Max moaned again, causing me to smile in delight. I was glad that I could give her this, if only this.

After a few more pleasurable moments of kissing, Max and I were on the dusty cave floor (still fully clothed I might add) because our extreme make out session had left us both weak in the knees.

"Mind if I cut in."

I pulled quickly away from Max, jumping into a protective position. My brother stood in the cave's entrance with a calm smile on his face. Ohhh, how much I hated him right now. Waves of fury flowed off of me. He would pay for interrupting us. And for that little 'mind if I cut in' comment too.

"Why so jumpy?" Claw asked with a malignant smile plastered on his face. As if on cue, fifteen flyboys appeared out of thin air behind the fowl figure that claimed to be my blood.

Ah, shit!


	14. I would rather die

Story: It just can't be…

**Story: It just can't be…**

**Ch. Title: I would rather die**

**disclaimer: I am here to disclaim any claims you may have thought I claimed. Ha Ha. Back to business…I do not own any part of Maximum Ride.**

**Hey guys. I owe you guys a few updates so here you go. I had a lot of fun writing this chapter, even though I wrote right through my environmental class. Eh, it's only global warming. That was ironic considering the fourth book's plot…Well, anyway I hope you enjoy. **

**CrimzonMoon**

"Hello, brother. How are you today?" Claw asked in a deceivingly polite tone. I snarled.

"Not so well. You see, I wasn't aware of this cave's rat problem," I said pointedly while glaring at my twin. My rage grew, simmering underneath my skin. I wanted nothing more than to attack Claw right then and there. The only force strong enough to keep me from lurching into a battle to the death with him was Max. I refused to step away from her and leave her vulnerable. If nothing else, I would protect her.

"Ouch. Well come now brother, that was a little hostile, don't you think? I mean, all we have is each other." Sarcasm dripped from Claw's words. I was kind of glad for that. I would have been really sketched out if he was actually serious. Yet I still growled at his statement.

"However, pleasantries did not bring me out to this dusty cave," Claw said as he leaned against the wall, arms crossed and resting on his chest.

"So why are you here?" My voice was low and rough. I was afraid that I was going to scare Max at first, yet with a quick glance backward I noticed that she seemed to enjoy it. I just don't get women.

"For Max, of course," Another vicious growl ripped from my throat. I focused intently on Max behind me as a reminder to why I couldn't just kill him right now. To cover more of her from Claw's sadistic glare, I stepped backwards, forcing Max to press against the wall. At least one side of her was protected. I splayed my arms out to cover her sides and crouched into an animalistic pose. Max would not be touched.

"You'll have to kill me first. And when you do, make sure I'm dead, because as long as I have any ounce of life in me, nothing will touch her. Even in death, I'll protect her." My voice was even harder and more strained as it was ground out through my teeth.

Max is safe. Max is safe. I repeated the phrase through my head multiple times to calm me down. No one would touch her.

"At the risk of sounding cliché, your death could be easily arranged," Claw replied. Claw signaled for the flyboys behind him to advance a few steps. I growled loudly again.

My mind raced. We needed to escape. Max and I were cornered, our one entrance covered and although fifteen flyboys and an evil twin could be easily fought through, the troops of flyboys that filled in the empty spaces as the original fifteen moved forward complicated things. I knew we were stuck. At least thirty flyboys were shoulder to shoulder in our cave. More hoards of them hummed just outside the cave entrance, waiting for their chance to fight.

How could we get out of this one?

"Fang," Max's lips were hovering by my ear, whispering. "Fang, I would rather die fighting than do their bidding again." Max's voice rang with the same bravery she had day by day. She was amazing. She could see how helpless this was and she was still as brave as ever. Her valiance would put King Arthur's knights to shame. I sighed.

"Max, I know a way for us to escape." Of course I had. I had a reason for allowing us to stay in a cave with one entrance, despite Max's worries. I knew how we could leave all this behind but I shied away from the idea. I had barely practiced and with Max…I don't know what would happen. I couldn't allow her get hurt. "But, our chances at surviving this plan are even lower than surviving against the flyboys. At least they have orders to follow, most likely orders to keep us alive," I continued whispering to Max.

She wrapped her arms around my waist and squeezed tightly, hugging me from behind. "I would rather die…" she whispered into my shoulder, her voice still strong.

I sighed again. "I was afraid you'd say that." I felt Max's lips curl into a smile as she buried her face into my back. I nodded solemnly. I knew she meant it. If that was her wish, it was my command.

I glanced towards Claw again as he continued to rant about his superiority, convinced that this was my end. I almost laughed at the thought. The flyboys stood with anticipation, waiting for Claw to end his speech and the war to begin.

I grabbed underneath Max's thighs, causing her to gasp slightly, and pulled her legs up wrap around my waist. I tightened her grasp on my torso and told her to hold on tight. She complied with pleasure.

"Hold your breath," I whispered. I whistled to catch the attention of all the hybrids, and robots, in the room. "Tooda-loo" I saluted Claw as Max and I sunk into the rock cave wall.

I ran through the hard gray stone as fast as possible. My first worry had been alleviated, as I could still feel Max's tight grip on me. My next worry though, was much more frightening. Oxygen was hardly plentiful in the tight compacted rock, and it's not like the stone was kind enough to create a tunnel or anything. I had almost died my first time doing this because I wasted time. Neither Max nor I would survive if I didn't get us out within the next few seconds. That thought only made my muscles push harder and faster. I would NOT let Max die.

A second later, I burst through the confines of the rock wall to start plummeting to the ground through the gushing air. I shifted my shoulders to free my wings from Max's grasp before snapping them open.

I hissed as the winds tore at my wings. We went free-falling for a few more moments before I could pump my wings again. I darted towards the earth, eager to get on the ground as fast as possible because I was still unsure of Max's condition. Did I make it in time?

I slammed down on the compacted dirt and almost simultaneously pulled Max from my back to cradle her in my arms. She was breathing, causing slight relief, but she was having trouble, gasping and coughing as air entered her lungs.

I set her on the ground and wound my lips around hers. I fed air into her lungs, not sure of what else I could do. Her breath became less erratic after a few minutes of me breathing into her, in small intervals. Relief washed over me this time.

Max tried to sit up after a few more minutes, and since I didn't want to fight with her I decided not to push her back down. I did, however pull her onto my lap once she was sitting, to support her still limp form.

"Did we just…walk through a wall?" She asked breathlessly. I kissed her temple lightly and looked into her captivating brown eyes.

"Yeah, exhilarating, huh?" I chuckled a little at Max's shocked expression. Clearly, she was expecting me to call her crazy or something.

"When…How…What?" Max's voice grew higher with each failed attempt to formulate a question. Her eyes moved frantically across my face searching in vain for answers.

I faced Max towards me and cupped her face in my hands. "Max, I'll answer all your questions, but you have to answer some of mine first." She nodded in agreement and I burst into a series of medical questions, in hopes that my beautiful Max was okay.


	15. Oh, I fell through a tree

Story: It just can't be…

**Story: It just can't be…**

**Ch. Title: Oh, I fell through a tree**

**disclaimer: I am here to disclaim any claims you may have thought I claimed. Ha Ha. Back to business…I do not own any part of Maximum Ride.**

**Hey guys. Sorry, I know I stopped updating again. My life plummeted into chaos my last month or two of school so I wasn't able to write. Once I did get out of school, sleeping was my top priority (especially since I had to wean myself off of drinking 16 cups of coffee a day) because of my sleepless nights during the entire school year. I was also focusing on my other story, and since this was meant to just be a fun side project during my writer's block for my other story I have been a little preoccupied. Well anyway, I hope you like this chapter. I just kinda wrote whatever came to my head so beware of potential suckiness. Oh and this chapter is action-free but I think we needed a break to have things explained before moving on. It's a sweet chapter though topped with a little more Fax. Enjoy! Oh and here's a few reply's to reviews for me to catch up on. **

**(Chapter 14)**

**Child of the Moon-Luna Ha ha. Thanks. I hope my fanfic has encouraged you to read others.**

**Give up your PrejudicesYes, I'm a total Twilighter. Ironically enough though that didn't even occur to me when writing this chapter. I had no idea fang was slightly mimicking him. And I'm glad your so passionate about my story.**

**Makmay04 Glad to see you still like my story. I hope I'll continue to make you proud.**

**Shatchi Wow. I'm gald you seem to like my writing so much. I am incredibly critical of my work so it shocks me when people like you say I'm so good. I appreciate it though. Professional level? I like the sound of that. Ha ha. And I know I'm no JP, no offense taken. But my writing reflects the way I really am: serious with a sarcastic twist. Ha ha. Yeah, Claw is hardly written as a likeable character. **

**MyLittleTwilightAddiction Wow, addicting? Hmm, I wasn't aware that my story was addicting. Cool. I must be doing something right. **

**KeeleyInk. First addicting, now something to get obsessed over? Damn I'm good. Ha ha, just kidding. Well, I hope I don't disappoint you. **

**Adanael Good guessing. Glad you're enjoying. **

**CrimzonMoon**

"So, walking through walls…that's new," Max stated, attempting to be nonchalant and failing miserably. She was standing by the large window of our hotel room, careful to see without being seen as she just slightly peeked out from where she held the curtains back.

I gazed at her from my position laying across the bed, cleaning up a few of the scrapes I had on my calves with my first aid supplies. I chuckled a little as she tried to bring the topic back up. I had carried her here right after I was sure she had no severe injuries from my little surprise and she had slept the entire way. Now that she was up, I knew it was a matter of time before she gave me the Spanish Inquisition.

"Not really," I said with a shrug. I knew that answer was going to drive her insane but she's just too adorable when mad at me for me not to strive to make her playfully angry.

"What?!" Her voice just jumped an octave or two. She had whipped around from her place at the plate of glass and taken three steps towards me, her face contorted with anger. Like I said, she was cute when she was mad.

"Wait, so you've had this power for a while now?!" Her voice strove higher.

"I discovered it back when you were in Europe…you know, when we split?" I hated bringing that up, since rage and disgust toward myself plagued me when I did.

Max had looked a little taken aback. She had calmed slightly but I could tell that I also sparked bad memories for her with my statement. Immediately, I stopped what I was doing and walked towards her. I wrapped my arms around her and whispered "Sorry." Into her ear. Although, "sorry" was an understatement.

Max, being the brave little soldier she was, just nodded and looked up at me, though I could tell that she didn't mind my embrace.

"So, why didn't you tell me?" Her voice was devoid of anger now, although it was brimming with curiosity.

I sighed. "Cause I didn't really know. I wasn't really sure what happened the first and second time I did it. The only few times I have done it before were during the night, when I'd wake up from a restless sleep and had nothing better to do. To tell you the truth, until today I thought that it was just some continuous dream, or at least I hoped it was. It's a ridiculously confusing power."

I looked down into Max's brown eyes, which were wide as ever with fear. I moved my hand to cup her cheek and rub along her cheekbone soothingly. Ugh, how did loving Max become so easy despite our dilemma?

"I'm so sorry Max. I know I gambled with your life and that is something that I never wanted to do--something I'll never forgive myself for doing in the first place—but I knew you were serious when you said you would rather die than do their bidding and I just didn't know any other way…" Max had touched her fingers to my mouth to silence me. God, I love her touch!

Her brown eyes were staring at me now without fear, almost with laughter, which confused me thoroughly. I just stared back blankly, reveling in her touch, and thinking about how impossible women are to understand.

"Fang, you may be able to read my emotions well but you suck at analyzing them," she laughed a sweet laugh, "Do you honestly think that was why I was afraid? Because you did what I said and took a chance with me? If so, you are truly absurd! I was scared to think of you trying to learn and practice a power like that without anyone knowing! I mean, honestly! If you were in trouble no one would know! And on top of that, it freaks me out that you went off alone, probably while someone was on watch, without anyone noticing. I mean if you can slip away while I'm on watch without me knowing, I'm hardly doing a good job."

With that I crashed my lips onto Max's, moving them eagerly against hers. I was lost in a moment of complete ecstasy with nothing more than a kiss! Damn, this girl was impressive!

Our kiss deepened as Max duplicated my enthusiasm. I nipped her bottom lip earning a slight moan from my beautiful Max. It surprised me how much pleasure I got in giving her pleasure. After another minute or two of our tongues swirling around each other in desire, we broke apart gasping wildly. However we did not part far from each other, since my forehead was still resting on hers, our noses rubbing in catlike kisses.

"Max, you are far too good for me. I don't deserve to have you care about me so much," I spoke once I remembered our conversation before that amazing kiss.

"Fang, I will kick your ass if you ever say that again. I love you, and you seemed to be finally willing to let that overcome the issue brought up with that chip in me, so now you just have to let it overcome your other issues. Your low self-esteem would be a good place to start. Accept it because it's not going to change. And I know you love me, so stop fighting it," Max said after a sigh. She rose on her tip toes to end her statement with another quick peck on the lips. "So, back to the original topic, how did you find out about this power?"

"Oh, I fell through a tree." I tried to match Max's lighthearted tone and seemed to be successful. Then, I flashed her a half smile, which might have been responsible for the skip in her heartbeats that I felt.

"You fell…through a tree?" Max was smiling by this point, practically laughing as she repeated my statement. "Okay, explain."

"Well, me and the boys did have to spend a night or two in forests. I was on watch and I moved to make myself comfortable, leaning against a tree. Well, I fell right through the tree. At first, I thought I had miscalculated where the tree was but then I found that my legs were still inside of it and my feet were laying on the other side of the trunk. Like I said, I didn't really accept what was happening to me. A few nights later we were in a cave. I had rested my back on the cave wall during watch and I had fallen into the rock just like I had with the tree. This time though I didn't fall directly to the other side, since obviously I wasn't longer than the substance I had fallen into. I took my time trying to get out though as I looked at the surrounding rock and admired how I looked in the stone. It almost looked like I was dissolving into the stone as I saw rock particles spread across my skin. Clearly, I fit into the rock, the rock doesn't mold to me. The only problem was that I spent too long in the rock, not really thinking about the fact that there was minimal, if any, air in those rock particles for me to breathe. I got back out just before I completely suffocated. Our amazing sense of direction comes in handy when lost in stone." I smiled down at Max again, but this time I noticed Max looked sickly white.

"Max? What's wrong?" I asked in a rush.

"Oh, um….sorry, just thinking of how close I came to never meeting back up with you…" Max shook her head and closed her eyes as a tear fell down her cheek.

I placed my head on the back of her head, pushing it gently into my shoulder as she silently wept. "Shhh, it's alright Max. I'm okay, you're okay. We did get back together and I will never leave you again. I—" Phew, that was close. I had almost said that I loved her. I wished I could, I knew it would make her feel better, but I had to remember my place.

"I love you too," she whispered into my shoulder. I smirked again. I guess she was getting good at reading me too. And I tried so hard creating an emotionless mask.

"C'mon. It's late and we should go to bed. It's been a long day." Max nodded and I led her towards the queen-sized bed. She crawled in under the covers and I slipped in after her.

"I'll take first watch." She nodded again as she made herself comfortable, resting her head and arm lightly on my chest. She drifted off almost instantly.


	16. If she dies, I follow suit

Story: It just can't be…

**Story: It just can't be…**

**Ch. Title: If she dies, I follow suit**

**disclaimer: I am here to disclaim any claims you may have thought I claimed. Ha Ha. Back to business…I do not own any part of Maximum Ride.**

**Hey guys. Okay so I had a lot of fun writing this chapter. I totally had a faxful chapter going but it didn't really lead to anything. Don't worry, we will have our fax but after the completely uneventful last chapter I think the story needs some action. I hope this story further explains "the experiment" (remember? cause I actually had a plotline in this story…ha ha) and Max's place in it. And plus what would be Maximum Ride without an appearance from Jeb. Ooo, that reminds me Warning As a reminder, this story takes place after the third book so if you have yet to read it I might spoil something for you. End Warning So, hope you like it. I'll try to make my next update within the next week. Now for replies to reviews…**

**Give Up Your Prejudices—Glad you like it. I hope you don't mind the lack of faxness in this chapter. It will return, I swear! Ha ha. **

**BadAtPuppyDogEyes—I'm glad I portrayed Fang's struggle. I really wanted to accomplish that in the last chapter. My story's plotline sounds kinda ridiculous when you say it aloud but I think if you really love someone, it would be hard. And to so easily kill Max with a slip of the tongue…it would really be hard to deal with.**

**Makmay04—I'm glad my fanfic made your day. And yeah I'm sorry about the lack of updating…In truth, this is a secondary project. And my plan was for it to be only like 10 chapters long, but everyone loved it so much. Well I hope you keep reading. **

**Maximum Writers (all 3)—Glad you like it. I really didn't think it was a cliffy but if you really wanted to continue reading, that's a good thing. Ha ha. And yes, to the next chapter..**

**Shatchi—Okay, first of all I really love and appreciate long and analytical reviews so thanks. Secondly, glad you love it so much. I do too. Thanks for thinking I write so well…I really doubt my writing but with this fanfic I keep going back and reading it, amazed that I could write it. I appreciate you love ha ha. Thirdly, thanks for thinking that I really know where I'm going with this…but honestly I don't. The last chapter I made up off the top of my head when I forced myself to sit down and work on it. I didn't have a clue what I was going to write. This chapter gave me a lot of ideas as to where I am going to go in the future but this was also another chapter I wrote off the top of my head. And I have actually trying hard to stay close to the first three books. I've been so worried I was going to conflict with the story in some way. Hey I still might. And I'm glad you like my fax. Not too bad for someone with a nonexistent love life huh? Ha ha. And you bleeping rock too! Hope you keep reading and reviewing.**

**CrimzonMoon **

I woke with a start the next morning. My heart was pounding in my chest, and once I opened my eyes, I knew why. The vision of white blinded me, the smell of antiseptic stung my nostrils, and the chains around my feet and wrists weren't exactly a warm welcome. The school.

I roared in frustration. Damn! How did I end up here? The last thing I remember, Max and I were in that hotel room and she was taking over watch. Now, I'm in the school? It doesn't make sense! If we got attacked I would've heard Max's struggle.

Oh, god. Fear froze my veins, stopping my thrashing against the chains. Did they have Max too? I hoped not but my logic told me otherwise. My struggling began again. Blood drew. Crimson streaks made their way down my fingers.

The drawing of blood released endorphins into my brain and had a calming effect. My thrashing subsided and I was able to think rationally again, replacing the string of profanities that occupied my mind during my struggle.

Okay, this is simple. Max and I had got out of sticky situations before. We had escaped the school hundreds of times before, and with a lot more birdkids to have to find too. On top of all that, I can walk through walls! We have the upper hand. I'll find her. I will. She will not be touched.

And to wreck the calm that I had just achieved, Traitor #1 walked through the door on the opposite side of the empty white prison cell.

"Oh, hello Jeb," I growled. I extended my wings and began to hover as he came closer. I imagined I was fairly threatening, a dark form growling relentlessly and bearing its fangs, since Jeb's approach halted.

"Fang," he nodded his head once. "Please, Fang, I pulled a lot of strings to restrain you with minimal chains. It would do you well to not screw up this freedom for yourself."

"Freedom?" I hissed, "This is freedom? With unbreakable metal chains and what I assume to be steel walls in a suffocatingly small white room. Where Max is taken from my site to endure who knows what? You' need help Jeb if you really believe that. Now, where is Max?"

"I didn't come in here to discuss Max, Fang. This visit is about you, and Claw, and the experiment." He paused and looked at me with almost sorrowful eyes. I wanted to rip his throat out for mentioning the experiment but I had a feeling the upcoming lecture would be somewhat important. "Listen, Fang. They still think the experiment is valid. Claw has only been released to search for you in this past month. He was still in isolation up to that point. In fact, his release was part of the experiment. They figured they would give him a taste of the world, entice his want for it. They wanted him to see the life you lead, to make him envious of it. He hates you more now than ever, just as you do him. He has followed Itex's plan perfectly, reacting just as he was supposed to. His path is almost complete. He _is _a killer. He's practically unstoppable, able to take on hundreds of robots at a time. However, your transformation is not yet complete. You are not a killer…which is why the have Max…"

My body went rigid. My breathing stopped. Shit! Not because of me…Not at all. Max will not die. They will not touch her. If she dies, I follow suit.

"Max has also been problematic in Claw's transformation. Claw envies everything you are, everything you own. He believes he loves Max. Even though I don't think these feelings are sincere, I do think he has deluded himself into thinking so. Max's…disappearance…from his life would push him to fully complete the conversion. And obviously…getting rid of Max… would destroy you. I know that your connection with her has changed, deepened. I have no doubt that you would become murderous if _that_ happened to Max. Itex is actually glad to see this change, since you're reaction is so predictable because of your feelings for her…I'm sorry Fang," Jeb's voice faded.

All thought left my mind. I was so overwhelmed with feelings and thoughts that, in an attempt to preserve my sanity, my brain cut off the flow of _any_ thought, of _any_ feeling. An eerie calm took over my body. My wings had stopped flapping long ago, dropping me to the ground. Now I sat crippled on the floor, blankly staring at nothing.

"Where is Max now?" That was one thought I couldn't keep from my brain. My voice was shaking, with rage or fear I wasn't sure which, but it was surprisingly soft in volume as well.

Jeb sighed. He knelt on the floor to be in my line of view. He reached into one of the pockets of his sickening white coat and pulled something out. I wasn't really sure what. I was still staring at nothing, only seeing his action's out of my peripheral vision.

Then I felt Jeb's hand on my clammy skin, holding my arm. My head snapped down to focus my vision on where he was grabbing me.

Jeb had a key in his hand, and he was twisting it inside of the lock of my chains. Piece by piece, the chains clunked to the floor.

"What are you doing?" I asked with a barely audible voice.

"Turn to the right and go down the hall. Take the first two rights. Past the first five doors in that hallway. Open the sixth door. Prepare to fight," Jeb answered.

"What?" I asked.

"Fang," Jeb closed his eyes as if in pain, "Max is my daughter. I love her as such. I love you as a son. I know you don't believe me and I understand why. I know you hate me and I don't blame you. I am a traitor but if I can do one thing to fix a wrong I was knowingly or not a part of, I would. Go save my daughter. I don't care what this place does to me. I can't escape it anyway. Max is fine right now and it's up to you to keep her that way. Save her."

I nodded my head and jumped up with renewed vigor. Max was still okay for now, and I would save her before that changed. The blood in my veins pumped harder than ever. Max, I'm coming.

"Jeb, I do hate you. This can't make up for all you've done, all the tears you've caused Max, all the pain you've caused the flock, but I do appreciate this. And I will save her." With that, I ran out of the door.

My muscles pushed harder than ever. I couldn't of got to that room faster if I was flying towards it. Max, you will be saved!


	17. He knows something

Story: It just can't be…

**Story: It just can't be…**

**Ch. Title: He knows something…**

**disclaimer: I am here to disclaim any claims you may have thought I claimed. Ha Ha. Back to business…I do not own any part of Maximum Ride.**

**Hey guys. Okay so this chapter is sorta short but it has an amazingly painful cliff hanger. Ha ha. Good luck with that! So I feel I must warn my fans out there that the ending may be nearer than you think. I'm not sure how many more chapters I'm going to have. But, considering this story was going to be over after like ten chapters, I think I did a fairly good job at extending it. I wouldn't want to destroy the story by going on too long. But relax, I do have a few chapters more. I am just warning those who have become somewhat obsessed with my story. Ha ha. Well time for review replies…**

**BadAtPuppyDogEyes—Yeah, I'm kinda sympathetic to Jeb too. I feel we don't get enough of his backstory. It bothers me. And I'm glad you like my writing style. I think that's one of the best parts of a story. Hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**pennydiver—Well we all live to make JP proud! Ha ha. Glad I'm doing a good job.**

**Shatchi—Okay, not gonna lie, you kinda make me feel worshipped. I like it! Ha ha. I never thought anyone would like my work so much. I'm glad my story motivates you to review and to ramble on and on (I do that a lot too). And fantastic? Professional? Straightforward? Enticing? Involving? Suspenseful? Are you sure you're talking about MY story? Ha ha. And nice poetic language… a rose amongst a field of poppies…hmm (I write poems and song lyrics too…you got potential) And I do have a story with my own characters called Dragonblade. It's far from finished though and not at all this story…except for the twins…hmm maybe I have a twin fettish? Ha ha. **

**Give Up your Prejudices—I'm glad I gave you sufficient faxness to hold you over. Don't worry I got some fax in this chapter. It's really sweet. You should like it. I hope I continue to describe things well. I find that to be one of the biggest obstacles in first person pov. I'm happy I do it well. And I actually posted quickly this time!**

I had followed Jeb's directions and was at the door he mentioned. I didn't even think of the possibility that I was running into a trap. Jeb was a traitor, why wouldn't that change now? But if there was the slightest possibility Max was in that room, I was going in.

I didn't even bother trying the handle, it was probably locked anyways, so I just charged right through the door (reminder—I can walk through walls!).

Right before me lay a scene that sickened me. It was a bedroom, appareled in royal purple and black upholstery. It was definitely meant to be romantic, especially since the only lighting was from multiple candles. However, the look of the room was not exactly on my mind. I was more focused on what occupied the king size bed.

Max. She had shackles on her wrist which chained her to the bed. The only factor that brought relief to me was that, on top of the shackles having fabric under it to keep her from getting the same crimson stains on her wrists that I had, she was fully clothed.

But she wasn't alone. Claw sat beside her, the most nauseating part of it all. He wasn't touching her, but he was close…close enough to make me envision millions of ways to kill him.

"Fang!" Max exclaimed, bringing me out of my reverie. Everything from that point on was blindingly fast.

Claw had turned to look at me and by that time I was at his side, grabbing his black shirt and chucking him into the wall. I followed him and started beating the shit out of him, punching his nose into his brain until he brought his arms up in an attempt to protect himself. No problem! I then began punching his gut, alternating as he tried to protect his pathetic body.

"Fang! Fang, stop it! Please! Fang, for me!" Max screamed in the background. I moaned and halted my attack on my enemy. I turned to her.

"Max, he…I can't let him get away with this! He…was…He deserves this! This pathetic rat!" I growled, still under the influence of my adrenaline.

"Fang, he didn't do anything to me. Please come here. Leave him alone." Max's voice was strained and dry but sincere. I calmed myself and walked towards her, leaving my brother spitting up blood and groaning in pain on the floor.

I sat on the bed next to my beautiful Max and cupped her face in my hand to calm me further. She smiled slightly. I sighed. I leaned over her and placed my hands on her shackles. They were made out of a combination of cobalt and nickle… easy enough.

"Lay still," I whispered. Max nodded and became rigid. I covered her shackles with my hands and squeezed. My adrenaline rush had provided extra strength for me, making it easy for me to shatter the metal in my hand.

"Okay, now bring your arms down slowly. We don't want the blood to rush back to them to quickly." Max nodded. I took her now bare wrists in my hands and brought her arms to her side with caution.

"How you doing?" I asked worriedly.

"Fang, I'm fine." Max began to sit up and I lurched forward to wrap my arms around her waste and stabilize her. Max giggled and kissed me on the nose, shocking me to no end.

"It's good to be back in your arms." I think that was her response to my quirked eyebrow. I nodded in agreement.

"Right back at ya," I said, referring to her arms winding around my neck.

As always, I completely forgot where we were. When I'm with Max, remembering we are both facing impending doom is harder than you'd think. I couldn't focus on our location or who was around. It was just me and her…until Claw started groaning again and I was brought back to reality.

"Max we have to go. You're in a lot of danger here," I said as I pulled back from our deepening kiss, not that I wasn't reluctant to stop. She frowned playfully at me but followed my example and stood.

I looked back at Claw. I wanted to hurt him more and Max could see it in my eyes. He didn't deserve to get off so easily. His heart was still beating, which irked me more than anything. She stood before me.

"Fang, don't. Claw and I got to talking." I tightened my grip on Max's waist as my body went rigid. "Relax," she continued as she placed a hand on my chest, "That's all we did, despite what it probably looked like. Listen, I can explain everything later, but we have to protect Claw. He knows something…he knows how we can permanently bring down Itex."


	18. Wow, handcuffs, Fang?

Story: It just can't be…

**Story: It just can't be…**

**Ch. Title: Wow, handcuffs, Fang?**

**disclaimer: I am here to disclaim any claims you may have thought I claimed. Ha Ha. Back to business…I do not own any part of Maximum Ride.**

**Hey guys. So I guess I gave a few people panic attacks by saying that the story is going to end soon. Well, everything has to end some time. I do still have a few chapters coming up, it was just an early warning. Now I'll explain why I'm ending my story. I follow inspiration. This story was in my head and I needed to write it down. But my planned plotline is coming to an end. I hate it when people ruin a story by continuing it. I won't do that to my story. I hope you guys understand. But I'll still be on fanfic. I might come up with a sequel or another story, who knows? And this isn't finished so keep reading and reviewing! **

**Give Up Your Prejudices—Yeah, I know that was a bad cliffhanger and this chapter's ending is too. And I tried to incorporate a good amount of faxness in this chapter too. There are a few "awwww" minutes that I think you'll like. And yeah Claw did want "alone time" with Max. That will be explained next chapter. **

**kangaxrou—Well, I hope I didn't torture you too much. You only had to wait a day for the update which I think is pretty good. **

**reader41—Thanks. I do still have some chapters and considering I keep ending the chapters before I wanted to because I had already written so much, my story might still be elongated. **

**FangsKiss x—That is an amazing word! And thanks, glad you're enjoying. **

**Shatchi—I'm still a little dumbfounded that you think my story is THAT good. Ha ha. And yeah I kinda talk formally myself…sarcastically formal but formal none the less. However, all my friends are readers and writers so they just kinda ignore it. Ha ha. And I'd love to send you Dragonblade but I kinda have to let my best friend read it first. She would decapitate me if she knew I let another person read it before her. Ha ha. But I will send it to you. And I hope my speed was satisfying again.**

**imaGi.NatiOn.X.x.—First of all, rockin name! Ha ha. Second of all, read my AN up top. I think it'll explain a bit. And I do believe the world will be fine without my story…you'll survive…hopefully. Ha ha. **

**CrimzonMoon**

I was staggered, to say the least. Max was trying to protect my brother? Was he telling the truth or just taking advantage of Max's sympathy? Why would Itex entrust a piece of information that valuable with Claw? Could I really put my fate, and more importantly Max's fate, in his hands? What would happen if I don't trust him? What would happen if I do?

Unfortunately, I didn't have time to actually think about these questions.

"Fang, do you hear that?" Max asked in a soft voice.

I groaned in response. Damn it! The sound of clunky flyboys running down the hall. I didn't have time for this! I grabbed Max by the forearm and swung her onto my back. She immediately locked her limbs around me with impressive force.

"We'll be going through multiple walls. Make sure you only breathe in between walls." Max nodded.

"But, Claw…"

"I know, I know. Just for the record, I don't like this." I walked over to Claw and kicked him in the face to knock him unconscious. "Well, that I kinda liked." Max laughed a little in response.

I bent down and grabbed Claw's shirt again. "Damn he's heavy," I groaned as I lifted his dead weight off the ground.

The flyboys were getting close. It was now or never.

"Ready?" I asked Max. She nodded once and I took off.

Going through room after room, wall after wall, is a lot different than walking through a thick substance. Lack of oxygen wasn't a problem as long as you timed your breathing right. You'd feel rough stone and then nothing, plaster walls, then nothing, over and over. It was interesting.

But not nearly as interesting as the looks we got. Obviously, the majority of the rooms were occupied. Scientists, flyboys, fellow experiments all watched in awe as a blur of black, and a little bit of blond, dashed from room to room. No one knew what to do. No one even knew who we were; I was running to fast for them to tell.

Before I knew it, the floor disappeared from under us. We had crossed the last wall and we now pulling an Looney Tunes move were IO just kept running. However, in the real world, you fall right away. We were plummeting towards the earth which wasn't as far away as I would've liked.

I shifted my wings free from Max's form just like last time, but to my relief Max moved herself to make it easier. At least I knew she was okay. I snapped my wings out and hissed from the pain.

Soon enough, we were soaring miles from the earth's surface. Since I knew Max was okay there was no way I was gonna stop, and I could care less whether Claw survived or not.

Max was still holding on to my back most of the flight, distracting me by kissing my neck or nibbling at my ear. She didn't complain about being carried to my great surprise. She seemed to be enjoying herself a little to much to complain.

After we had flown for about five hours, I felt safe enough to stop for the night. I landed at some shabby hotel, in the bushes to its side.

"Okay Max, go into the hotel and get a room for us. It looks like every room has a balcony so when you get to the room, go out and whisper my name. I'll hear you. I'll bring this bastard in that way," I said in my best authoritative voice.

Max looked at me rebelliously and puckered her lips. "Sir, yes sir," she replied, making me laugh. I grabbed her waist and pulled her to me.

"I'm sorry. You're the leader. Is that okay with you?" I said mockingly.

"It will do," she replied. She crossed her arms in front of her and looked away to try to hide her smile from me.

I ran my fingers along her jaw and bent down to kiss her everywhere I touched. I moved towards her lips and kissed her passionately. She matched my enthusiasm with ease. When we broke apart for air, she smiled and turned away from me, walking off.

"And where are you going?" I asked without moving.

"I'll told you that your plan would do. I'm going to get us a room." She turned back and winked at me, leaving a smile on my face as I watched her enter the building.

Within minutes I heard Max whispering my name and I shot up to meet her. I dropped my brother while hovering over the balcony, since I felt cheated of causing him massive amounts of pain. However, he was still knocked out so he probably didn't feel a thing.

I, though, landed gracefully in a crouch on the railing. Max approached me, grabbed my shirt, yanked me off the railing, and smashed my lips against hers. She was so cute when she tried to dominate!

After a three minute make-out session we made our way into the bedroom. I dragged my sibling after me and threw him into the bathroom. I took a wooden chair and jammed it against the door handle for a makeshift lock to keep him in there, even after he wakes.

"I'll be right back," I whispered as I kissed Max goodbye.

"Wait, where are you going?" She had grabbed my shirt to keep me in place.

"I just need to get something. You'll be fine here. We're pretty damn far from the school, and Claw's too injured to break through that door een when he wakes up. Don't go near it. Keep him locked up. I'll be back in five." I kissed her again and dashed to the balcony, leaping out into the night.

I was back in four minutes, rushing to get back to Max. I lept through the balcony door and made my way towards the bathroom.

"Wow, handcuffs, Fang? A few days ago you wouldn't even come near me, you were so afraid to hurt me. Now you bring handcuffs to our hotel room?" Max said with a devilish smile on her face. She was sitting cross-legged on our bed in her spare outfit, baggy black sweatpants and a faded gray shirt.

I made my way over to her, kissed her passionately, and then whispered "Trust me. I wouldn't need handcuffs. You would be perfectly willing..." into her ear. Max shivered in pleasure.

I opened the bathroom door, handcuffed my still unconscious relative to keep him in place, and shut it again.

"You know, because of your crude jail cell I can't take a much-needed shower." Max stated in an annoyed voice.

I walked back to her, kicked off my shoes and crawled onto the bed, so that I was holding my weight above Max's body.

"You are absolutely perfect, just as you are," I whispered. I cupped her face in my hand and gazed into her eyes intently.

"Wow you are kinky, aren't you? Got a thing for dirty girls huh?" Max replied. I laughed.

"No, just you."

Max blushed a bright pink. She tore her gaze away from me. God, she's cute when she's embarrassed to! Is there any emotion that doesn't make her the most adorable creature on this planet?

"So, hate to break the mood but, what happened back at the school?"

Max smiled. "I was wondering when you were going to get to that…"


	19. I can end it all

Story: It just can't be…

**Story: It just can't be…**

**Ch. Title: I can end it all**

**disclaimer: I am here to disclaim any claims you may have thought I claimed. Ha Ha. Back to business…I do not own any part of Maximum Ride.**

**Hey guys. Another fast update for ya. Okay, so this is another explanatory chapter. No action but a little Fax. This chapter is a little smaller than the last few but like I said it's just to explain the last chapter. Well I don't really have anymore to say so on to the reviews!**

**Amethyst-Violet—C'mon. Where's you're sense of mystery. Frankly I had no idea where he could get handcuffs (esp. non-fuzzy ones ha ha) so I totally pulled that out of nowhere. I don't have all the answers! Ha ha. But I was afraid someone would notice that…**

**FangsKiss x—Ahh yes, I thrive on driving all my fanfic fans insane! Mwahahahahaha!**

**Give Up Your Prejudices—I'm glad you're enjoying it but this chapter is going to end your "better and better" theory. I think the next chapter will be pretty intense though. And this is a fax story…despite their situation, I feel Max and Fang should still be livin it up because, let's face it, their life is always in a life-and-death situation.**

**Shatchi—Where's my virtual hug? Ha ha.**

**BadAtPuppyDogEyes—Glad you're enjoying. **

**BiggestMRfan—Yay! I was worried that I lost a lot of my original fans because of my inconsistent updating. Nice to know some of you still read. Thanks!**

**Autumn Skys—Hope you continue to enjoy it. **

**imaGi.NatiOn.X.x.—Yes, I'm actually trying to think of another story right now so I won't torture you too much. And wow you're making me feel worshipped too! (a few of my other fans also seem to worship me o0) But I don't really think I make THAT much of an impact on the writing community. And frankly I'm baffled that I have fans. And I don't think I'll break your heart ytoo much. I'll try to make the ending satisfying, and it's always here if you want to read it again. But I am brainstorming ideas. Do not fear! Well, here's another quick update for you. **

**CrimzonMoon**

"Please promise that you won't overact. No charging into the bathroom to beat up Claw more. K?" Max forced me to look into her eyes. "Okay?" she repeated.

"Yeah, okay," I grunted. Max wrapped her arms around my neck and kissed me lightly, sweetly. I smiled and shifted my weight so that I was no longer on top of Max but sitting beside her. Apparently she didn't like that, since she climbed onto my lap as soon as I was settled. I laughed lightly, knowing Max loved it when I laughed.

"Okay, so what happened?" I asked again while resting my chin on Max's head.

"Um, well I woke up in that room, chains already in place. I was alone when I woke, with the exception of the five guards outside the door. After about ten minutes I heard someone come up to the guards and then five pairs of feet walking away. Then, Claw came in.

He came over to me with an….animalistic…grin on." Max's grip tightened on me. "He jumped on the bed, jumped on top of me, and told me I was to…well I'm sure you can guess what he wanted to do to me. Luckily for me, the whitecoats were too stupid to put chains on my legs.

"After my assault on Claw's package (and not in a good way), I started to talk with him, trying to figure out how he deluded himself into thinking he loved me. And from how he just ranted about you, I figured it was just his jealously of you and everything you have.

When he recovered, we got to talking a lot more personally. I really don't think Claw's that bad of a guy. I mean he does share genetics with you."

I opened my mouth to protest, but Max just put her finger against my lips and continued on.

"I was able to use his infatuation with me to turn him against the school. He started to see my logic after a few hours. That's when he slipped. We were talking about how the flock has been working to shut Itex down (without details of course, it was nothing that the whitecoats didn't know) and he told me how we were doing it all wrong. He said, 'All you need to do is hit the right button'. Unfortunately, before I could get him to explain, you dashed in. Not that I'm not grateful for that.

"He may be lying and if that's the case, I'll leave you two alone in a room together and he will cease to be our problem. Though, he may be telling the truth. He looked pretty freaked that he told me that. Just the fact that he might know…I thought…"

I brought my lips down to Max's kissing her sweetly. "You did well, Max. Really well. We'll see what he knows when he wakes up."

"Yeah, we should probably check on him in there. I reeeeeeeeally want a shower," Max said before hopping off my lap. She opened the door and groaned.

"Fang!" she whined as she turned back to face me. "C'mon, I want a shower! You may like dirty girls but I like cleanliness, especially since we are so rarely clean. Can't we find another prison cell?"

Max was now holding the bathroom door wide open and pointing at my brother's crippled form. I laughed, got up, and made my way over to her. I passed her to get Claw, but not without kissing her on my way by.

I once again gripped Claw's shirt and carried him to the room. I tossed him on a towel in the corner of the room. I went back into the bathroom and cleaned up the blood on the floor before grabbing his handcuffs.

"Thank you!" Max put her hand on my chest and stood on her tip toes to kiss me. After a long and passionate make out session, Max slammed the door in my face and turned the shower on.

I went over to Claw and handcuffed his hands behind his back. Then I jumped onto the bed and turned the television on, though I was more focused on my thoughts of my perfect Max.

About three minutes later, I heard a groan come from Claw. His disheveled form changed it's stance, climbing onto his hands and knees.

"Well, well, look who's awake," I said without directing any more attention towards him.

"I know how disappointing that must be for you," He said as he continued to stand. "But since you're not trying to attack me again, I'm guessing that you know that I can end it all. Ironic, huh? You're worst enemy is your only key to achieving your life-long goal. Humph. Who would of thought?"


	20. You've seen how they do it

Story: It just can't be…

**Story: It just can't be…**

**Ch. Title: You've seen how they do it**

**disclaimer: I am here to disclaim any claims you may have thought I claimed. Ha Ha. Back to business…I do not own any part of Maximum Ride.**

**Hey guys. Okay, so good news. The story might go on longer than I thought. But before you get too happy, it does have to end sometime. I'll see. If you're lucky, maybe I'll continue to get new ideas. And if anyone is confused on the chip thing, check Chaos Ride's review reply. I explain it all there. And I will repeat this for those who don't read the review replys but do read this author's note. If you ever see an inconsistency or a fluke with my story, feel free to bring it up to me. I'd appreciate it! And that goes for anything that conflicts with the original story. (Except for the description of the black button up shirt in this chapter because I know I pulled that out of no where. I don't need to be told.) Thanks guys!**

**Shatchi—Okay, good thing this is all virtual because I have a back problem that would probably turn your bear hug into my death. O0 I'm scared! Ha ha. And I'm trying to make it as realistic as possible. It also bothers me when stories aren't. I'm also trying to make it something different, instead of the same old same old so it's kinda hard to find a balance between the two. Glad I'm doing okay. And I'm glad my fax is just right too!**

**Chaos Ride—Yeah well the chip is meant to look for the combination of the three words. It's kinda like a lock. You can't open a combination lock with two numbers when you need three, can you? I hope that explains it a little better. But on the other hand, even if it was like that, when have you ever heard Fang say a sentence like that? In the books or my story? Maybe he's "the silent type" for a reason, eh? Ha ha. Got you there! Good thinking though. If you can spoil my story, I invite you to. Seriously. If something's inaccurate or clashes with the original story I'd be glad to hear it and fix it. Thanks!**

**Give Up Your Prejudices—Okay, you totally got what I was going for. You nailed it. That is exactly why I have this twist…Yay for you!**

**BiggestMRfan—Don't worry, I won't stop writing….for now. Mwahahaha. **

**Aqua279—Glad you're enjoying. And yeah I kinda have a thing for bad boys too and I'm not Claw's biggest fan. Ha ha. I guess we're just inconsistent…Yay inconsistency!**

**Autumn Skys—Hope I keep on doing a good job for you! **

**imaGi.NatiOn.X.x.—Wow, I offer the suggestion of the sequel and you're already fantasizing about it, sure that it will happen. Ha ha. Well, I do love my worshippers and I would hate to cause heart failure to any of them. Please don't die!**

**CrimzonMoon**

"I see you boys are re-acquainting yourselves…" I turned abruptly to see Max…in nothing but a towel. Her dripping hair was tied into a single braid along her back, her glistening arms wrapped around herself to hold the towel in place. She couldn't look more beautiful right now.

I raised an eyebrow at her, wondering why she was out here when not dressed.

"I heard you two talking and I wanted to make sure you weren't killing each other before I got dressed," Max said as she shrugged her shoulders at me and returned to the bathroom.

Damn, she was getting good at reading my mind. I'd have to watch out before I lost my rep for being calm, cool, and completely unreadable.

A few minutes later Max joined us again, now fully clothed in jeans, a white tank top, and one of my long-sleeved black button up shirts. Hm… I could've sworn I haven't worn a button up black shirt since we were at Anne's house. They're not really convenient for the on-the-run lifestyle…they rip way too easily. Plus, I prefer clothes that show off my abs. They're better for the ladies.

Yet in my mental rant, I totally overlooked how freakin' hott she was. Unlike most girls, Max didn't need tons of make-up and crazy hairstyles and ridiculously expensive clothes to look amazing. She always looks amazing, she can't help it.

Max smiled at me with a blush rising in her cheeks when she noticed my intense gaze on her. I gave her a crooked smile back and beckoned her to me. She shyly walked towards the bed and crawled onto it, resting by my side.

"Anyway, what were you guys discussing?" Max asked, looking between me and the brother I complete forgot was here.

"Oh, well I was just about to ask, or force, Claw to tell me his secretive plan to bring down the School." I was staring at Claw right now.

"And what makes you think I would tell you? That is my leverage and I'm not giving it up until absolutely necessary. You see, I need you to take down the School, but you need me too." Claw made his way to sit on the edge of the bed, yet he was still gripping his ribs in pain. That brought a small smile to my lips.

"Well if we don't know, we can't create a plan and I'm **not** going in there without a plan," Max said in response.

"So, what do you propose we do, Maxi?" Claw replied. Now normally I would of attacked him for giving Max a pet name but this time, I laughed. And why? Because Max was sure to kill him herself for calling her that. I tried it once and ended up with a broken arm. Luckily that's not as bad to us as it seems to you.

And I was right. One minute, Max was curled up at my side and the next, she was on the ground pinning Claw to the ground after pouncing on him.

"Don't you ever call me that again or I **will** rip your throat out. I don't care how valuable you think you are," Max growled. I laughed even harder.

"You're feisty, aren't you?" Claw said in a perverted tone.

"Do you really want to risk finding out?" Max growled again.

"Okay, okay, I give. I'll be good."

"Humph." Max seemed satisfied as she crawled back to my side. Claw also took his place again.

"So you gonna tell us what we need to know?" Max prompted to Claw once more.

"And what happens to me?" Claw asked.

"I don't rip your head off?" I offered. He didn't seem to pleased about that answer.

"The School goes down, you go free, and you never have to see us again. I promise to ensure your safety until then. If you love me, you'll trust me." Max was looking sincerely into Claw's eyes. Who wouldn't believe her?

"What would you say if I told you that, by pushing three buttons, you could kill all mutants, erase all data, and eliminate all employees that have anything to do with Itex."

"I would be skeptical," Max answered Claw.

"Even though you've seen how they do it?"


	21. You're not the only one

Story: It just can't be…

**Story: It just can't be…**

**Ch. Title: You're not the only one**

**disclaimer: I am here to disclaim any claims you may have thought I claimed. Ha Ha. Back to business…I do not own any part of Maximum Ride. Nor do I claim any government conspiracies… (you'll see what I mean).**

**Hey guys. Okay so I actually wrote this like an hour after ch.20. I just had to get it out6 of my head! Now, I do warn you that this chapter is very devoid of description. It's mostly dialogue. There is a reason for that, mainly being that nothing new needing description really happens. On the plus side this chapter explains A LOT of my plot. There is still a section or seet fax or two but once again it's mostly dialogue. I hope you guys don't mind too much. Well thanks guys! Keep rockin!**

**Shatchi—Claw is meant to bring some comic relief into the plot, just like Fang's thoughts about Claw, so I don't blame you for finding him funny. Personally find it funny how Fang talks minimally and Claw could go on for ages (I think he likes to hear himself talk….You'd think I would know something like this since I created him…)About my chapter length, though, I'm afraid I can't make them longer. You see I end my chapter's for a reason. When I see I'm about to lead into something that will take a page or two and I'm already at three pages…I stop. Plus, I like my cliffhangers, even if they may be causing heart failure for some of you less patient fans.**

**Chaos Ride—Well I guess he could come up with a type of code like that but it's just really awkward…and unnecessary since I have Max being very intuitive to how he feels. She knows and she knows that he wants to say it. So he could, but I don't think that's a very fangish thing to do. Feel free to disagree though. And as for writing it, once again he could but that creates another problem. Fang has to be really careful not to slip. This means that he has trained himself to avoid the words "I love you" as much as possible. If he wrote it down, he wouldn't be as careful about saying it. I'm that way. I need to go to an extreme in order to avoid something or I'll forget or slip up. So yes he could, but it's not a good idea. Plus, when do Max and Fang have stationary while on the go?**

**Give Up Your Prejudices—Maybe you're on the wrong track. I never said she saw the buttons. Ha ha. Glad I got you thinking though. But, you do not have to fear because the answer you are seeking plus sooooooo much more is included in this chapter. It'll explain a lot, so don't worry. And if you wanna guess what's gonna happen next in my story, I would suggest looking in between the lines. Sometimes I make the obvious discreet. I LOVE to steer my readers in a predicted path and then veer off unexpectedly. Sometimes I intentionally make something obvious just to throw you off a little more. Now that you know how I think, maybe you'll be one step ahead of me…**

**FangsKiss x—And little did you know I already had the next chapter written. The devil smile wasn't actually necessary, although it was very cute. Ha ha. I hope you love this chapter two (more groupings of three…hee hee)**

**CrimzonMoon**

"How could I have possibly seen how they've done it. And without knowing it?"

I was just as perplexed as Max was. What the hell is he getting at?

"Well, you did come across the chip in your arm, right?" Claw finished with a grin.

What? Microchips? That's how we can bring down Itex? What do they do? What the hell does he mean?!

"How do you know that?" I asked suspiciously.

"Well, I may have lived my life in isolation but they couldn't stop me from hearing. I have four or five vents that lead into my room. You'd be surprised by how much I know about you. I know things about you that you don't even know." Claw said in a cocky voice that made me want to rip his head off again.

"Wait, back to the chip thing. Explain," Max said firmly.

"You're not the only one to have a chip implanted into you, Maximum. You have the most, possibly, but you're not alone. We all do. Every hybrid has a chip in their body. You, me, fuming bird boy over there…we all do," His voice was becoming more and more serious.

"But the chips take our stats…when those Chinese whitecoats wanted to buy us; Itex had all our stats ready for them. There is no way they could've known how fast I go in super speed if it's not the chip. I didn't have that power when we lived at the school," Max seemed even more shocked and confused than me.

"Yeah they do take our stats, but microchips can have more than one purpose. They are also a safety net. What do you think would happen to the director and other whitecoats if the government knew about Itex? Well, it wouldn't be good but Itex would be able to stay under the radar. What would happen if the government knew exactly where every Itex was? What if they saw the hybrids? What if they saw the data? Not even the government is corrupt enough to do nothing. Itex has spies in the government, but only enough to monitor. There is not enough to make a change. They can't alter the government, which works out in our benefit," Claw's voice was low, flat. Even he was taking this seriously.

Max's eyes were wide with shock. Her arms, which were now wrapped around my waist, were rock-hard with tension. Her breathing was erratic. Her skin, pale.

I did everything I could think of to calm her. I kissed her hair, her neck, the space behind her ear, anywhere I could reach. I didn't like seeing her so panicked. I only wished I could hear what she was thinking so I could know exactly what she feared, and discredit it.

Little did I realize, my actions of endearment towards Max were the only thing keeping me from freaking as well.

"The government does know about Itex," Max whispered as she studied the floral pattern of the hotel room bed.

"What?" Claw asked, still grim.

"We exposed ourselves to the government on an occasion or two. They know. They just don't know enough," I finished Max's train of thought in an equally solemn voice.

"Well then, we are all really fricken lucky to still be alive…" Surprisingly, Claw's statement didn't seem to have an ulterior meaning. He, for once, was just stating a fact; free of sarcasm or cockiness.

"So, if someone hits this button…we'll all die? Every hybrid everywhere?" I asked, keeping my voice and face free of emotion, for Max's sake.

"Unless they miraculously found a way to rid themselves of the chip, yes."

I breathed deeply in relief. I turned Max toward me and smiled.

"Max, you don't have to worry. You don't have the chip in you anymore, remember? You saw it, I saw it get taken out. You're okay. There's nothing they can do to you." I felt stupid for saying that. She still had a chip on her spine. They could still kill her…I could still kill her.

With that thought, I realized I was right. The whitecoats couldn't do anything to her. Only me. And I would never…could never…

"Fang, do you honestly think that makes me feel better? I'd rather die with you and the flock than live without you guys. I can live without the flock now because I know they're safe and happy. And I have you. But if anything ever happens to you guys, I want it to happen to me too. If you and the flock die, I'll put a knife through my heart to meet the same fate," Max was on the verge of tears from thinking of the flock dieing.

I pulled Max onto my lap and tucked her head under my chin, rocking her slowly. It killed me to hear her say that but I knew she would. Max is too amazing to be even the least bit selfish.

I directed my attention back to Claw as I continued to sway back and forth. "So, what does this have to do with the end of Itex?"

"Well, because of the consequences Itex and everyone who worked there would face, the director created a back-up plan. She couldn't afford to have the government get Itex's data. If she was going down, she would bring her mutants…her hybrids…us, down with her. And not only us, but all her employees too. Every product and employee of Itex, would die with her. That's what she wanted; that's what she made happen. Every computer or piece of equipment that Itex uses has the microchip that we have embedded into it. Every hybrid has a microchip like ours inside of them. And every employee contains that same microchip."

"What does the microchip do?" I asked.

"It sends a lethal electric shock through our bodies. Most of us have it on our spine but some of the older hybrids have it in their arms. Fifteen years ago, they would've killed us by putting the chip on our spine. They didn't have the technology."

"And how would you know all this, specifically?" If he freaked Max out for nothing, he was going to die.

"I heard something I shouldn't have heard. I told you I have a lot of vents that attach to my room. One of them leads to the director's office. Come to think of it, it was probably you're 'run-ins' with the government that got her so alarmed. She began debating whether she should end it all or not, vocally," Claw's voice was still solemn. I actually believed him. I knew I might regret it, but it makes sense.

"So is there a way to obliterate the data and destroy Itex without killing the hybrids?"


	22. I want you to know

Story: It just can't be…

**Story: It just can't be…**

**Ch. Title: I want you to know**

**disclaimer: I am here to disclaim any claims you may have thought I claimed. Ha Ha. Back to business…I do not own any part of Maximum Ride. **

**Hey guys. Sorry, that it's been so long since my last update. I've been having a ton of medical problems again and writing isn't always top priority. Well, I hope I didn't loose any fans with my inconsistencies and I hope you enjoy! Now, I know this chapter is confusing but it will all make sense soon enough. I'm trying to build suspense here people! Ha ha. Now I'll try to keep up as much as my energy will allow --there are only a few chapters so hopefully I can finish it up. Well thanks for the support guys. Keep rockin!**

** CrimzonMoon**

"Got the plan?" Claw's voice rang with intense seriousness. He was pulling the black shirt I unfortunately had to lend him, and would later burn, over his head from the other side of the room.

The two of us tried to keep as much space between us as the room would allow—and it still wasn't enough. From the opposite side, I positioned a small dagger and sheath around my right shin. Max was never fond of weapons, but I was always one for a back up plan.

"How many seconds?" said gorgeous woman asked softly. She was fixing her long hair into a messy bun, which was efficient for fighting but I much preferred the natural beauty of her hair un-tampered with. My black shirt still covered her tank and she wore the same jeans as yesterday. She threw on her combat boots for the final touch before standing and looking towards claw for a response.

"Three. He should be through before you count three heartbeats," Claw said emotionlessly. He was in fighting mode already. We all were.

Max nodded her head and looked at me with tortured eyes. She was worrying about me again. I wish she wouldn't bother worrying about me. I'm not worth it.

I crossed the few feet between me and a panicking Max to hold her in comfort.

"I'll be fine," I whispered over and over. I kissed her temple and turned towards that genetic clone of mine. "Three seconds. Got it. Now how are we going to tell when it's safe? It's time you tell."

Claw turned to the tattered scraps that were his clothes and pulled a small black box out of his pocket. He threw it to me and I caught it with ease while leaving one arm wrapped around Max's form. I studied the small blank screen and the two unlit light bulbs of the box.

"What the hell is this?"

Max looked down at the flat rectangular piece of equipment in my hand too. She lifted it slightly from my palm and hit a small red button in the top right hand corner.

"It's an electromagnetic pulse seeker. I stole it from the school," Claw explained without bothering to look at me.

"And what will it do?" Max asked while staring at the digital 0 on the screen and the blinking red button.

"Put it against the wall. When it reads '0' and blinks red that means there's no electricity pulsing through it. Watch for the periods of red light for a few intervals before risking it. If you die before you get it, you'll be no use to me," Claw smirked slightly at this. "I'll allow for a long enough distraction."

I nodded curtly and turned back to Max. "I'll be fine," I whispered again. "So, are we ready?"

Claw grunted. Max nodded. I sighed. Next thing you know, we're jumping out the window flying towards Itex.

From the first second to the last, Max and I were wingtip to wingtip. I wouldn't let her any farther from me than absolutely necessary for flying. We were going on another dangerous mission. And once again there was a chance that one of us….no!...that _I_ might not come back. There was no way I would let Max even get that close to death. Now more than ever, I was determined to protect her. She would be saved. But if I wasn't, I wanted to be as close to her as possible until my death.

Unfortunately, that flight where I stared endlessly at her perfect form ended quickly and our mission became all too real. We landed in the greenery outside the school…far enough away that we wouldn't be heard by any of the creepy new bodyguards that Itex probably had now.

"Set your watch. Ten minutes. That's all you have before getting in. Once you do, you have the map. Get in as fast as possible but no mistakes! You better not screw this up for me!" Claw hissed towards me as if I was purposely going to fuck up this chance at ending Itex's reign just to spite him._ I_ have too many people I care about to do that, something that _he_ wouldn't understand.

I nodded, humoring him, and set my watch as he took off. And without wasting time, I grabbed Max and crushed her to my form.

"Max, I—I—I wish I could tell you what I want to. I wish I could say what you want to hear. Here we are, about to fight the battle to end all battles, without even fighting and I can't tell you how I feel! I know this isn't nearly as dangerous a mission as we've done before but I want you to know," I spoke with my forehead leaning against hers, my eyes boring into hers.

Max's lips crashed into mine. Our mouths moved violently in our attempt to show the other just how passionate we were.

"I love you. I know you love me. And we're gonna get out of this scratch-free. We'll get the flock back together and get a HUGE house for us, and the flock, and their parents. It'll be great. For the rest of our lives, we'll be able to _live_—to _really_ live. I don't wanna hear any of this 'goodbye' speech stuff. Nothing's going to happen to us," Max said in whisper. Her voice was as convincing as it normally was when she preached the flock. Almost—but not quite.

But who could doubt those eyes? I almost couldn't…except I knew what she was really feeling. She was nervous too. She knew of the very real possibility that Claw could be using us. She knew that even if he was truly on our side, we could be caught, imprisoned, or killed. She knew the truth.

_Beep_—_beep_—_beep_—_be_—

Damn! Time's up! Max and I sighed together, both regretting not having more time to be together now.

"Later…" Max said, looking up at me from behind her long eyelashes. "Now, it's time to fly!"


	23. Red Still red More red Green

Story: It just can't be…

**Story: It just can't be…**

**Ch. Title: Red. Still red. More red. Green. **

**disclaimer: I am here to disclaim any claims you may have thought I claimed. Ha Ha. Back to business…I do not own any part of Maximum Ride. **

**Hey guys. So I had the intention to update again within a day or two of my last update but my computer died. My harddrive is shot and I'll be lucky to get any of them back. So I could only write this when my mother wasn't on **_**her**_** computer so I could use that. Anyway, I'm too exhausted to do specific comments to commenters but thanks for all the love. And I hope you enjoy. The next chapter might take a while since I'm do some extreme college aadmission stuff. Sorry! I hope this can hold you off. **

**CrimzonMoon**

Max and I had shot straight out of the trees in a vertical ascent. Once we were hidden by the gray clouds of the gloomy day we flew parallel to the ground until we were right above the school. Then, like two bombs falling to the ground, we dove again, only slowing when we got to the top level of windows.

I looked into the windows to find the hallway empty. The bottom floors of Itex had tinted windows as a precaution but when they added on a few floors up top to "expand their ability for experimentation", they hadn't bothered to use anything but the standard office windows. I didn't mind. It saved me the thought process of developing an elaborate entry. This new power of mine proved more useful than I thought.

I looked over at Max to see a resistant smile on her face.

"Maaaaax!" I whined playfully.

"What? I have every reason to **not** be happy about this," she pouted back.

I laughed. "Don't you trust me?" I asked in a deep voice.

"Of course I do…on the ground. It's a whole different world up here…"

"Would I ever let you fall?" I asked, flinching when I remembered that I had. I _had_ let her fall and she wouldn't have made it if it wasn't for Claw. I grinded my teeth. No wonder she's hesitant! I almost let her di—die. I flinched again at that thought.

"No, you wouldn't." Of course, Max wouldn't hold anything against me, even if she knew. She would never blame me for not getting to her in time. What a foolish girl!

Max sighed and fly up about ten feet, centering herself above me, before folding in her wings. She fell gracefully into my waiting arms with a little "oof". I smiled and kissed her on her forehead, whispering "take a breath" before jumping through the wall.

Immediately, we did a 360 to ensure that we were alone. I let Max down and asked to take out the blueprints of Itex we had. She took a knee and rolled up her pant leg up to the knee on the other leg. My mouth dropped open in shock when I saw the black fabric wrapped around her calf. Since when did Max wear a dagger holster around her leg?!

Max pulled the folded blueprints out from under the Velcro of the carrier, replaced her pant leg, and stood straight again before my facial expression returned to a blank mask. I raised an eyebrow at her.

Max shrugged. "I figured if there was ever a time to break my own rules, now would be it. I still don't condone it's use, but slicing up a robot is a different story."

I laughed a little at this.

"Just don't tell Iggy," she continued. I laughed A LOT at this. But she quickly shut me up with a jab of her elbow in my stomach. Max opened the blueprints. "Down two flights. Left. Right. Right. Left. Right," Max mumbled to herself. She was memorizing the route to the control center.

"Hold on a second. I'll check to make sure the coast is clear. I crouched down to the floor and slowly bent my face into the floor after gulping in a breath. I made sure to keep my eyes open. I pushed my face further and further, being careful not to go through the entire floor. Careful not to poke my nose through the ceiling of the level beneath us, I was able to see a distorted view of the hall.

"Clear," I said before jumping to my feet again. I grabbed Max under the arms and knees and swung her into my arms again. She took a breath and I imagined sinking through the floor, and ended up falling from the ceiling of the lower level.

"I didn't know you could do that," Max said while looking up at me in awe.

"Neither did I." I gave a crooked smile before repeating the process to get on to the floor we needed.

Max and I were able to run most of the way without coming into contact with anything. Our light bird bones enabled us to run in silence which was always helpful. But the second to last corner we checked before running down had a flock of flyboys in it.

"Flyboys. Five. New Version," I whispered to Max as we pressed our bodies against the wall to avoid detection.

"So what do you say, Max—loud and proud or quiet and stealthy?" I asked giving her a choice between fight or flight.

"We probably should go around…but I say we go the way we planned. We can take down a few flyboys in a few seconds." Max smiled up at me and she silently bent down to get the dagger at her calf. I copied the motion and we ran into the next hall.

Max took down one immediately by digging the dagger into its back and dragging the knife down, ripping apart its hardware. I took two down by ripping off their heads barehanded. The last two actually tried to attack but Max got the better of them.

We made it through the last few walls before I came to the fated one. I dropped Max and stared ahead of me intensely.

"Is this it?" My voice was harsher than I planned.

Max checked the blueprints and nodded, looking up at me with tortured eyes.

I sighed and looked down at her. How could I let her feel such pain…over _me_ nonetheless?! I turned to face her and cupped my hands around her delicate face. I brought my face down to hers and stared intently into her captivating eyes.

"Max, I promise you I will be fine. I'm gonna go through that wall, hit the two buttons that will end Itex's reign, come back out, sweep you up in my arms, we'll go find that humongous house and we'll get all of the flock together again. Just as you said. I will do everything within my power to create that future for us. But—if I can't—you _have_ to keep living. If Claw told me the wrong button, which I doubt since he is such a selfish creature, you still must live. Only you could avenge us all. Only you could tell the world of what Itex has done. And then you must _really_ live. Find love, get married, have beautiful hybrid children, get a job and a huge house—live! Please, that's all I'll ever ask of you. Promise me you'll stay alive even if I fail."

Max was crying by now, wrenching at my heart. Only silent tears, of course, spilling disobediently over her eyelids. For every tear that fell, it felt like another knife was being stabbed into me. I couldn't stand to have her cry, but it had to be said.

"Please Max, promise me," I pleaded in a low, tortured voice.

"I _will_ avenge you if that's the case, but you cannot make me fall in love with someone else…you cannot force me to move on!" Max's struggled to get the words out without her voice cracking, saying each word through her teeth.

I smiled weakly at her loyalty, since I knew she would never agree to the second part of my promise as I said it. At least she planned on being alive to "not move on". I kissed her on the forehead, grabbing the electromagnetic pulse seeker out of my pocket at the same time. I powered it on and slipped it into her palm.

"It's time," I whispered, my lips still lingering one her skin.

Max nodded and moved stiffly to place the little black box up to the wall, where it immediately began droning as the red light flickered on. After a few heartbeats the droning became higher pitched and the light changed to green. After Max and I understood the pattern, I kissed her passionately, cutting it off way too soon, and faced the wall. I was ready to go through the second that I saw green. Red. Still red. More red.

Green.


End file.
